Down the Road
by wordspank
Summary: There's some aspects of life that some people have to take, and Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon try their very best to.
1. Oops

Down the Road  
PG-13  
Chris/Steph forever!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey, you! Get back here!"  
Chris froze. He slowly turned and faced Stephanie, who stormed up to him.  
"Give me the paper." Her hand was held out, her face red and slightly glowing. "Now," she demanded a second time. Boy, she could be a tigress sometimes.  
"...Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a knot." His face was a flush, then he handed her a piece of paper. It wasn't the actual paper, just a receipt. "Bye," he blurted, then escaped. Stephanie took a look in her hands, the receipt staring straight back at her.  
"HEY! You JERK! Come back here!" With that, she give chase to him.  
***  
With a large breath, she took a last burst of speed and pounced on him like a leopard to impala. He fell forward and grumbled, struggling to escape, but she was sitting right on top of him. In that position, he didn't want to mess with her, just to keep his eyes unscathed. "Give me... The paper... now," she panted, holding out her hand. In defeat, he gave a big huff and handed her what she demanded. "Let's see what you have here."  
'Dear Stephy,  
I never thought I'd say this, but let's go out. I feel the need to be with you everyday and I can't hold back my feelings. I'll be waiting for your answer with abating breath even if it'll take forever. I'm your knight in shining armor dammit! Oh well. Please, just give me an answer soon. Love, Chris.'  
She stared at the little note. Finally, she burst out laughing, pointing a big finger at him and rolling onto the floor. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Aww, does wittle Chrissy-poo feel the need to be with me?" She gave a hard pinch of his cheeks and giggled. "I can't believe your poetic skills!"  
"Poetic skills?"  
"Abating breath? Knight in shining armor? Admit it Chris, your literature is a straight 'F'."  
His face burned hot red, breathing very hard. It was so humiliating. So... ruining his reputation. Sweet? No way! The Ayatollah, lion tamer, king of the world, Chris Jericho, would not stand for being called 'Chrissy-poo' in a million years! "S-so, what do you say?" he squeaked. HE SQUEAKED. Dear Lord, he hoped that the sky wasn't falling that day already.  
"..Okay," her slow reply sounded, still recovering from utter shocking amusement of Chris' sweetness. "Okay. Tomorrow, eight, restaurant two blocks away from my house on the left corner. Be there... Or be square!" She burst out at 'square' and started to actually skip off down the corridor.  
He froze. "BUT WHERE DO YOU LIVE?!"  
***  
"Kurt. KURTKURTKURTKURTKURT!"  
"Whatawhatawhat?" he replied comically. "What's up?"  
"Do you know Stephanie's address?"  
Kurt rose a brow. "You're not setting her house on fire are you?"  
"No!"  
"Or planning an ambush to tar and feather her?"  
"NONONONONO! Kurt! I need you to help me. By tomorrow! Pronto!"  
"Calm down. Calm down man, your face is like tomatoes."  
Chris huffed. "WhateverIneedyoutohelpme."  
He could've sworn that he would suffer either from hypertension or a heart attack at the end of the day. If not, right at that moment. Kurt wiped the sweat of his neck with his towel, then took a drink. "What are you DOING?! You're supposed to help me, not leave me to die!"  
"Why do you need it?"  
"Must I tell EVERYONE why I should do something?"  
"Hello," Kurt said, waving his arms around. "It's Stephanie. The one you throw mean, nasty insults at daily. The one you happen to have a tendency to bully alot. The one---"  
"Okay, okay. She and I are going out tomorrow night." Kurt's eyes would've popped out of their sockets if this were a cartoon. "You? HER? YOU?" he said, his tone higher than his usual. "YOU? Oh my God!" He started to chuckle.  
"You are supposed to HELP me, not laugh at me. I know it's weird. Strange, but I've made it. If I'm going to hold out any longer, I'm going to pass out."  
"I always thought you had a thing for her." Chris glared. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But on one condition."  
***  
Chris grumbled and complained. He couldn't believe Kurt would make him his maid. Not butler. Maid. Well, not really, just like a morning dog, like fetching papers and everything like that. Unfortunately, his one condition had many sub-headings under them. But he was willing to do all that just for that address Steph gave him. What a friend.  
Down by the corner, he spotted a nice little bistro. He smiled to himself and mentally patted himself on the back for having such great navigation skills. It was just a minute or so to eight, so he brisk-walked to his destination. When he took a step on carpet to the first two inches of the restaurant, an English-looking man popped up. "May I help you, sir?"  
He sure sounded like some snot-nosed, smartass retard. "I, uh, I'd like to know if a Miss McMahon is here."  
"Did she make a reservation?"  
"I don't know..." Reservation?! He had to be kidding him. He tip-toed a little to scout for his date for the night. Not here.  
"Then I cannot help you sir."  
*Snot-nosed gorilla breath,* he thought, frowning. "I think I'll just wait outside."  
"I'm sorry, but there's no waiting within 5 feet of the restaurant unless you want to enter and order."  
WHAT?! What kind of restaurant had that kind of rule? Chris gave a polite nod and stepped away. He walked over to a postbox and leaned on it. The Englishman returned him a scary glare, to which he stopped once Chris leaned on a lampost ten feet away. "Bastard," he mumbled.  
Fifteen minutes passed, and still no Stephanie. Chris decided pop into the place again.  
"Have you finally decided to dine here sir?"  
"Not yet," he replied, his frown now a significant part of his face. "But I'm going to ask you again whether a woman named Stephanie McMahon has stepped in."  
"There's no way---"  
"BROWN HAIR. ABOUT THIS HEIGHT," he said harshly, getting tired of this brown-nosed jackass, raising a hand and roughly gauging how tall she was.  
"No." The man gave an indication of impatience in his tone himself, trying to counter Chris' rage. "I suggest that you leave the premises immediately before I take harsh action sir."  
"Fine!" he shouted, shoving his hands into his pockets and storming away. About a distance away, Chris returned him the finger for all his hard work.  
He couldn't believe it. Stephanie stood him up. He was square too, but that wasn't the point. Stephanie deceived him. Humiliated him. He walked away from the whole place, looking at the signs. An old man sitting on a rusty green bench, a nice floral shop and a boutique next to it. A woman with brown hair, in a wavy black dress, crossed paths with him with a frustrated expression of her own.  
Suddenly, the both of them stopped. "Stephanie?"  
"Chris?" For a brief moment, there was silence. "Where the hell were you?!" he angrily yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Nonononono, Chris. Where the hell WERE YOU?!" she said, equaling his volume.  
"I was there having a feud with a dumb lard fart to look for you! Where were you?"  
"I TOLD you, you stupid idiot, THAT, is the restaurant." Her finger was pointing to a restaurant opposite to the one he went to. Oh damn. So much for navigating skills. He thought he turned to the right way... "What kind of a date ARE you? Did you know how long I waited for you?!" He felt color creep to his cheeks and he started to shrink away.  
"Well I'm sorry if I got the place wrong!"  
A blue aston martin horned them, forcing them both of them to take it on the sidewalk. "You dumbass," she said, sighing as her tone died down. "Why are you always so unobservant?"  
"I don't know. Look, I'm really, REALLY sorry about this whole thing. I was such a jackass. Actually, that man was more of a bum than I was, but still, I'm a jackass because of this."  
"...Fine, fine. I forgive you. Nevermind," she sighed again. "You're still an idiot in more ways that one."  
"You're still the cow."  
"Hey! You're so... Argh," she stopped, gritting her teeth, defeated.  
"I'm still sorry." Chris' face was lit up now, with a giant grin on his face. When she saw it, she felt the effects and tried hard to control her own lips from curling up to a smile. "I think I just won a fight." She was totally having the cheesiest grin of her life now. "Bessie." He ran fast ahead, and she chased him down the lanes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm just so totally in love with these two. Just can't stop writing new stuff when I've got so much other stuff to complete... Well, tell me what you think! Love, Pearl :P:). 


	2. Why

Down the Road  
PG  
A/N: I don't know where I'm going, but I'm definitely going somewhere. :)! R&R if you want, I'm not very particular. :P. Reminder: Jericho's birthday almost a month away...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Papers. Coffee, extra cream and less sugar."  
"Thank you," Kurt smiled, taking everything from Chris' hands.  
"This is abuse man," Chris said, folding up his sleeves. "You can't abuse the ayatollah."  
"Yes I can, especially when you made a deal. I don't really care whether it was sucessful or not, because that was your business."  
Chris mumbled little swears and curses. He was doing this all just for HER? What was he thinking? But the more he thought about it, the more he felt the night was great. Even if the first half of it was... a screw up caused by him.  
"Oh please. It was fantastic," he heard himself say.  
"Oh really? So what did you do?"  
"Nothing much, just... talk."  
Kurt took a sip from his cup and left the papers somewhere else. "And talking about...? Or is it a little too explicit for me?"  
"What?! No way. NO WAY is that going to happen. But you could say explicit if there was the 'eff' words were involved."  
"The 'F' word could mean anything. Could mean fruit, fructose, fibre, finesse, flabby, flowers... Flowery language maybe? Like with all the 'dudes' and stuff like that?" Chris huffed and frowned. "Speaking of flowers, did you buy her any?"  
"No, why?"  
"Nothing. Just asking." He coughed 'jerk' loudly.  
"What?! What did I do?" Kurt just ignored him. "Fine. From now on, maid or not, friend or not, I'm going to start calling you tofu."  
"Tofu?"  
Chris chuckled. "That's right. Tofu. Listen and weep."  
"That was so OVER! Don't you dare. Don't you... I'm gonna kick your girly butt!" He got up from the chair and started towards him.  
Chris pointed a finger at him and laughed. "...Kurt. Curd. Tofu. Get it? Haha... TOFU."  
"You know what?" Kurt paused.  
"What?"  
"...Would you stop if I fired you?"  
"Be my guest."  
"Alright. You're fired." Chris smiled.  
"Tofu."  
"That isn't fair you know. You promised."  
"I never said anything else other than 'be my guest', you moronic tofu." Chris grinned harder and ran out of the place.  
"HEY!"  
"Wait 'til Steph hears all this!"  
*  
Chris got ready to enter her room, clearing the hair away from his face while he wiped his sweaty palms on his loose black jeans. Why did he always listen to Kurt? That stupid little piece of... tofu. With that small bouquet in hand behind his back, he took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob.  
"Stephanie?" he said, looking around as he wandered deeper into the room. "Hell-ooo?"  
"Chris?"  
He let out a loud 'gyah' and a frown marred his face. "Don't do that."  
"Don't you knock?"  
"Well if you would say something, maybe I could've." He forgot about something. What was he supposed to do? Why was he acting so strange around her all the time? Damn, he hated it when that happened.  
"And you're holding...?"  
"What does it look like... Flowers duh." He whipped it from behind and held it out for her. "I couldn't get poison ivy or lantanas or periwinkles or any other poisonous thing so a brought you half a dozen peach roses."  
"For me...?" she tried to sound over dramatically surprised. She just loved to play him like that, especially when he was all red and embarrassed. "Aww, you shouldn't have!" She pecked him lightly on both sides of his cheeks, feeling the heat emanating from his face. She took the bouquet from his hands and gave him a warm hug. She really thought it was sweet. Stephanie usually thought anything was sweet, even if it was was a scene in a movie when a guy proposed by sliding a coke tab into someone's finger. She'd swoon and sigh at home like a teeny bopper, but of course, that stayed right at home.  
"Aye-yai-yai, Steph, your boobs are cutting off my air supply."  
In return he got a pinch and a giggle from her, right in the arm. My, my, she had the hardest pinches in the world. Worst than when his aunt May used to visit. The cheek-pinching moments were just so traumatizing to him when he was a little kid. Maybe that's why he wasn't feeling so bad when she passed on. *Whoops, should not have thought of that.*  
"That's not nice. I'm oing to get 'em out sooner or later."  
"What?!"  
"What? What? Is there a problem? I mean, pretend you didn't hear that. Shutup. I do not want to hear you speaking of it."  
"Okay, okay. What did you just say? Is that good enough for you?"  
"Shut up, please." She tried to find a place to leave the roses. "But I think it was really nice of you to pop by and give me these."  
"...Really? I mean, roses are perishable in 3 to 6 days. Which is why I bought them so you can actually see them die. Maybe it was right to give them to you, because ivy just lasts longer."  
"Just shutup and go away," she said. He was trying too hard.  
"...Okay, I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you out. Again. I mean, if you don't want to, its okay, because I just thought that maybe you'd be busy with everything and stuff so I was pretty much very pre---"  
"Okay."  
Chris stopped completely. "What was that?"  
"Okay. Yeah, I'd be happy to."  
At that very moment, he felt like jumping right down to the lobby and screaming "I did it! I'm finally going out with her AGAIN" and kissing every soul he met, but just to make himself look good, he didn't. What would Kurt say? He had to thank him for the help. Again, help did come with a price, but it wasn't as bad as being the maid. He was never EVER going to get a maid ever. It was like torture. Degrading. But back to the subject at hand.  
"Okay. But I wasn't prepared. So I'll probably give you a call."  
Stephanie smiled. He was starting to like that smile alot now. "Chris, go to your room."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"I'm going to bed now, okay?" She showed him out the door and gave a little wave before shutting it.  
Chris started to walk the corridors, a very joyful man. Very happy indeed. Hell, he'd be doing the macerena.... Forget about that. But suddenly, he began to slow down drastically and his face fell.   
*What's her number?*  
*  
"Again?"  
"Yes, again. I'm sorry that I'm stupid in these situations. But please, don't make me your maid again."  
"Hey, I'm not gonna do that anymore. Why can't you just ask her? She might think that you're an idiot instead of an asshole. And actually, that's better."  
"You're not helping..."  
Kurt started jumping with his rope, whipping Chris a little. "You know, I bet that I could be a better date. I mean, you don't even know what's her real job."  
"Yes I---" Chris stopped. "Fine."  
"...You see? You've never gone on a proper one have you?"  
He scratched his head. "It's not that. It's just Stephanie. If I ever EVER make myself look bad, I'll probably never be able to..." he thought carefully. "...catch my fish?"  
"It's a good point, but the catch my fish part didn't quite make the grade. Anyway, look at yourself. How many times have you screwed up in front of her already? Wrong place, no flowers or gifts, no actual confessions for your deep, indescribable---"  
"Shutup Mr. Dramatic! Tell you what: ten bucks I can kiss her by the end of this week."  
Kurt stopped completely and stuck his tongue awkwardly in the side of his cheek. "Fifty bucks."  
"You're on, you lame piece of wicked tofu." Chris laughed hard and ran away as fast as he could. Why did he always have to do this kind of betting thing? Why was he such an idiot?  
Why did he have to fall for her? 


	3. I do!

Down the Road  
PG  
A/N: AHHHH! Monday's my birthday!!!!!!! Mwahahahha. *21102002* I'd also like to say that Chris and Steph might be ordinary people. I really don't know. Oh yes, and should Kurt be pictured with or without his hair? Hmmm. Basically, this is just a little moving on from the last chapter, not much, but hey, what can I say, I'm still writing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
His palms were sweating, his hair in a complete mess. *I will not screw up. I will not screw up,* he kept telling himself, pacing around the room looking for his stuff. He had to clean this room one day. It was a swamp in the drawers, a jungle in his wardrobe and a desert under his bed. He never got to make it anyway.  
Hurriedly he grabbed the phone and started to struggle putting on his pants while dialling the numbers. "Hello? Steph?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you mind if I came a little late?"  
He fell to the floor when he tripped over himself. "Uh, no. I think I might be a little late myself."  
"Okay, that's great."  
"Is there a problem? 'Cause I really don't want to trouble you too much."  
"Hey, I asked for this," he said as he looked around for a shirt, "and I can't possibly cancel it to my own liking."  
"If it's too much then I think we can go on another day."  
She sounded like she wasn't so up to it. *I've screwed myself over, haven't I? Now she thinks I'm a ding-dong mochachini idiot. Damn Kurt. I'm going to kill him for this. But it isn't HIS fault that I like her. Oh my God, did I say like? Did I--- nonononono. It isn't his fault that I happen to have a strange little itty bitty absolutely small likeness to her.*  
"Hello?"  
"Do you want to?" he asked before she could go on any further.  
"Yeah, I do. I think you're very fun to be with. It'll be sad if you can't make it tonight."  
"Since when did I say I couldn't? I'm just going to be a little late. Don't worry okay?"  
"Okay," she replied. Then the receiver's tone took over.  
  
*  
  
He had to admit, she had a thing for class. He was standing outside the RIGHT place, ten minutes early. If she'd be late, he'd wait for her. Of course, let's hope that she wouldn't really be that late. The cell phone in his pocket rang loudly, Eminem's "The Real Slim Shady' adding to the noise in the atmosphere. *I have got to change that sound,* he thought to himself. "Hello?"  
"Chris, I can't make it."  
He almost fell onto the ground dead. "Why not?"  
"Because this meeting'll go on forever. Look, I'll make it up to you, okay? I'm so sorry Chris. I'm really, really sorry."  
"...Don't worry about it."  
"I know you've really been looking forward to it, I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay. Bye."  
Damn. So much for trying hard to be good at this. It takes two to tango, but unfortunately for him, his tango partner was doing a mambo. *Was that right?* He shook away the thought and started off down the pavement. It was time for counselling with Dr. Kurt Tofu Angle again.  
  
*  
  
"She stood you up? Ouch, that had to hurt."  
"She didn't stand me up. She just told me she couldn't make it because she had a meeting."  
"...Which also implies that she stood you up." Kurt sighed. "Look, it didn't go all as you planned. But it happens, okay?"  
Chris sighed hard and long. "Why do I even LIKE her? Why do I even take the trouble to give my TIME, to waste my MONEY, to... to... Rghhhhh, I don't know." He plopped down on the couch in front of his friend.  
"...You don't like her." Kurt sat up a little more.  
"I do like her."  
He started to grin unbearably. "You don't like her."  
"I DO!"  
"No you don't!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"No you don't!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"You love her!"  
"Yes I... I do?"  
"Yes you do!"  
"I do?"  
"YES YOU DO!"  
"Oh man. I do."  
For that moment after the ridiculous argument, Chris scratched his head and thought hard. He just said he did. He loved her. He really did. "You know, maybe it's an infatuation. Maybe it'll go away soon enough."  
"If it was, that would be the world's longest infatuation ever to occur on Earth. Don't lie to yourself buddy, you know it too."  
Chris knew it, but being the person he was, he couldn't help but to cover his feelings up and say something else. "You know, I guess I do. But that doesn't mean that shes gonna like me all the way through."  
"I know." Chris jabbed his forehead. "Hey, that's true okay? I'm just supporting that out of honesty."  
"So... What should I do?"  
"Tell her!"  
"NO! Oh man, you're acting like a teeny bopper. You're already squealing." The olympian glared. "Anyway, it'll never happen anytime soon. Believe me. Now that's true."  
"I advise that you tell her sooner or later, or the opportunity will pass. I'm serious about that."  
Kurt's advice always did seem to work. Besides, the parts that were going well were mostly thanks to him. MOSTLY. Of course, he had to take some credit for himself. "I also suggest," he continued, "that you should do something right now."  
"Like?"  
"You'd have to figure that out yourself."  
"Oh great and mighty old Yotofuda, please tell me." Out of irritance, he did not reply. "Fine. Be that way."  
Chris got up and opened the door. *I can handle this myself.*  
  
*  
  
Again, this was going to be his last try. One more time for that date. ONE LAST TIME. Anymore times, he would appear to be desperate for one. Just like the day before, he was outside the door, the scene replaying all over again, except without the bouquet. He knocked the door a couple of times, then heard a reply.  
"Stephanie!"  
He sounded so glad to see her. Perhaps, it would be a little too suspicious. Maybe he should change his tone a little.  
"Chris!" she replied, in almost an exact voice of glee. Oh, screw the mood change. He wouldn't miss anything for this. "What are you doing here?" He was about to say something when she interrupted again. "You know what, I think I still owe you the dinner. As a matter of fact, let's go now."  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now!" She neatened the things on her desk and took her purse. "But let's not go to such a posh place okay?"  
"...Uh, no problem." He grinned. He grinned the grin he never did before, and his jaw muscles being jurt at the end of the day was a guarantee. "I was thinking about the same thing, actually."  
"Great!"  
"Oh waitwaitwaitwait!" Chris said quickly, pulling his hand out of her firm grasp. "How about your work?"  
"Screw it."  
So off they went, two very excited people on the way to their dinner. 


	4. Délifrance

Down the Road  
PG  
A/N: MY BIRTHDAY!!! *big fat cheesy grinnn* Ahh, finally, something will happen. Well, it's minor, but hell. :) Again, review if you want to, because I'm not particular. Oh yeah, I forgot to put this:  
Disclamier: I don't own anyone here. As a matter of fact I do not want to own them. I just want to make up a story for them. Which will be the greatest, coolest thing to do. :P. Phew. Finally, I'm assured that I'm not gonna get sued.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
So there they were, FINALLY on a nice, real, pleasant, unfoiled date. Chris felt warm and fuzzy all over that it made him sick, but how could you feel sick if you were going out with someone you actually liked? He didn't mind it was only Délifrance. It was better than nothing. So what would they do this time? He hoped nothing bad would happen... Well, nothing really could go wrong now that they were both there.  
When they both settled down, she smiled, and this time, he felt that there was this constant glow all over her, and she had begun to smell more wonderful. Or was that just the crossaints baking in the oven? Whatever it was, he still felt good about himself. This was the only time when he had the chance to do something without Kurt's help. He was going to be successful.  
"So, what do you want?" He didn't mind collecting either. At least this might prove something to her.  
"Number... four, I guess. You?"  
"I... guess I'll have the same then." Ha, he saw this in shows before. It always worked magic, one way or another. He (almost) skipped off with the orders in mind.  
Stephanie sat back to take in the atmosphere. This actually felt nice. The place wasn't too crowded, with only about a small group of people at the counter, waiting for their turn. She was enjoying this night with Chris Jericho, and this was only the start of it. Not that she was so very sure that everything would go fine, but it was a feeling.  
Moments later, Chris had returned. She had to get up and help him, since the tray seemed to bend a little from the weight of their stuff on top. "You're not Superman you know."  
"No, but I'm Y2J," he replied, shifting everything from the tray to the table quickly.  
"That's not the point," she told him, trying to sneak her hand somewhere to help.  
"That IS the point."  
"Well, points don't matter now, do they?" He looked around and placed the tray on an unused table. "I'm sorry if I couldn't make it last night again. Really. I could've sworn you were dying to meet me, like a squealing teenage fan."  
"I don't squeal," he said sternly. "I don't squeak anymore too."  
Stephanie giggled and lifted her meal up, taking a bite from it. "You know, there's a reason why I took a knife and a fork for you."  
"I know that. But you know, I just... I don't want to be so full of etiquette all the time. I thought I'd be more... Free with you."  
"Be my guest. Because the Chris don't care. But the Chris PREFERS if you don't talk with your mouth full."  
"I'mf srffy," she said, mumbling through a covered mouth. When she swallowed, she grinned unbearably. "It's very annoying to refer yourself as the third party you know."  
"Well, the Chris thinks all the better. I so love to annoy you."  
"And it's so easy to grate my nerves."  
"You're not so pleasant yourself."  
"SHUT UP!" she said, frowning a bit. "So much for being a 'lard fart', quoting from you. Did I ever tell you that you don't have enough insults to actually raise an issue?"  
"Huh?"  
She gritted her teeth and sighed. "Okay, FINE. That was an insult."  
As soon as they were done, they were back to square one, trying to push all the wrong buttons on each other. But as all nights go, it was always that certain situation that would occur. It was time for Kurt to hand over the fifty bucks. And it was only Wednesday.  
So there he was, the kind man to walk her home to her doorstep. Hoo boy, he was getting his palms all sweaty again, and he was more than just nervous.  
"Here we are..." she said, turning around and smiling. She turned back and rumaged through her purse for her keys. The office could wait any day. So she opened the door, and faced him again.  
"Yes we are," he repeated, scratching the back of his head. "It was nice today."  
"I know. You know, I'm just really glad we finally did this."  
His brain was full of chugging spokes and steam, trying to calm himself down. *Do what you want to do."  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said. He suddenly leaned his arm on the door frame. "Unless you don't have the time."  
"I do! I do." He wanted to lean in, but the smile she had made him feel guilty of just doing this for a few ten bucks. But this was money AND his feelings right? So he should be alright in this. He didn't need to be guilty. After what seemed an eternity of trying to have a debate with himself, he decided to go with it. He was Chris Jericho. He couldn't be nervous.  
  
Right?  
  
He moved forward a little for that glorious moment, maybe waiting for her to do the same. Maybe he read too many books and watched to many movies, because the next moment, he wanted to murder himself.  
"Bye," she said, not noticing what he wanted so much to do. "It was great."  
It was like a bullet to the gut, or at least something like that. "Yeah, I know. Bye." Then the door closed.  
SHE DIDN'T KNOW!!! *Oh damn! SCREW!*  
But maybe it wasn't her fault. Maybe he didn't lean in ENOUGH for her to notice. Maybe he didn't drop the hint hard enough. Maybe he was trying too hard. Maybe he should murder Kurt again. For no particular reason, he guessed.  
  
*  
  
"AND SHE WHAT?" Kurt said, a very big evil laugh about to come from him.  
"She shut the door on me." He saw his expression and frowned. "Hey, it's not as funny as it seems. And the bet is by the end of the week. But it's not about money, because I do happen to love her very much."  
His friend just sighed. "That bet really isn't clear to you huh?" Chris rose a brow. "How do I know whether you've really practiced that pucker with her or not? I have to witness it, you know."  
"You DO realise, that this isn't porno. And honestly, I have quite as much, if not, more integrity than you have."  
"Hey, watch the words there."  
"There you go all turning whiny and stuff."  
"I am not whiny," he retorted. "I believe in fighting for your own rights."  
"And that is why I have the right to complain if you want to SEE that kiss. Look Mr. Shiny Tofu, I love this lady very much, so it'd be very appreciated if you'd give some advice."  
"I'm not your counselor or your psychiatrist, you do know that right?"  
"No, but you're my best friend, so I believe that you've got something to say."  
"Well, all I'm going to say, my buffalo-sized grasshopper is that you suck at dates, and you should just be yourself. Oh, and you can just record that kiss on video too if I can't be there."  
"...Thanks alot man. Seriously."  
He never really thought about being himself. He really tried to imitate movie scenes too hard. With a sigh, he stepped out the door, with a tiny voice of goodbye. *So what's the plot for tomorrow?* he asked himself. *The plot for tomorrow will be perfect.* Then, he ran back into Angle's house again.  
"I've got an idea."  
"Is it any good or realistic?"  
"I don't know." He paused. "Wanna hear it or not?"  
"Whatever, if it works."  
So he told his plan, then waiting for his response. "So?"  
"Okay, but no more details because I want to say my own lines. I want to be charismatic in front of my boss, okay?"  
"Whatever man, thanks."  
  
*  
  
Stephanie stared at the little note.  
'Would you kindly, please please PLEASE meet me for lunch today? Kurt's gonna be there too. Call me. Love, the Chris.'  
She sighed. Oh boy, did he grate her nerves with the third person thing. She knew that she couldn't stay very mad at him for long too, though. So she scribbled down the answer and proceeded out the door. 


	5. Please Move In

Down the Road  
PG  
A/N: And the plot will thicken... slowly. :P:).  
And also I'm sorry for the delay. This was done DAYS ago, but I had to put it up later because of some things ff.net put me through.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Chris, calm down. Fifty bucks on the way.*  
Ever since he got that note, he had been feeling more wrecked than ever. "Man, you have to give me a break. Seriously. Can I just give you the fifty?"  
"No, because that'll mean that you're not Jericho anymore."  
"Oh God... There she is."  
Stephanie was indeed making her way to them, looking very professional as usual. He was getting all nervous again... That was not very good. He babbled whenever that happened. "Hi guys," she said politely, pulling her own chair to sit.  
"Missed manners number one," Kurt mumbled loud enough for only Chris to hear. Chris glared in return. "You didn't pull out the chair..."  
"So, what's this all about?"  
"Chris has got something to tell you," Kurt said quickly.  
Stephanie turned to look at him. Chris was suddenly so quiet and so small. No, not now! This was peer pressure. This was not going to happen. "What exactly is so important? I mean, the tone in the letter sounded pretty urgent."  
"Um..." He thought for a while. "You know... Time is a little... We've only been... going out for a couple of days, and things are moving... Pretty fast, aren't they?"  
Uh huh..." She trailed her words and looked on.  
"Steph, I think I've got something to tell you."  
"This sounds really bad," she said, sitting closer to the table now. "Is everything okay?"  
*Help me Kurt...*  
But he did not answer his silent plea. "Everything's alright... Except that I've got a few things to tell you that you might not be able to take in totally." Why was it so hard? All he was supposed to say is the 'L' word. Why was he even referring it to the 'L' word? "Steph, I um... I..."  
"He's broke," Kurt jumped in.  
"You're broke? But you're a wrestler."  
"Wrestlers can be broke too you know, Steph. It's only a matter of money management, and Chris isn't really good at that."  
There was no way she was going to buy it. No way. Oh, dumb Mr. Tofu, what ideas he has.  
"Oh," she said suddenly. Did she buy it? "Do you want me to tell Eric to raise your pay?"  
"Nonononono, um... I don't want anyone to know, so..."  
"So he's going to you for help. Steph, I think what you can do is that you can let him stay at your place temporarily. Just for the moment," he continued. Chris' eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.  
"...If it helps, okay."  
Kurt looked at Chris from the corner of his eye and smiled. Chris frowned a bit, but deep inside he appreciated it. Wow, he was going to stay at her house. It excited him a little.  
"So, I guess I'll call you to arrange the time then."  
"Yeah," Chris blurted, trying hard not to look at her. "Yeah, I hope to hear from you soon."  
"I'm so sorry to hear this from you, Chris. It's silly of you not to tell me this earlier."  
"S'ok."  
She said her goodbyes then she left.  
"She didn't even stay for lunch," Kurt said, his eyebrows raised. "Huh. That's pretty rude."  
"She's never rude man."  
"Okay, fine. But I saved you okay? In fact, you should be bowing down to me like I was your master. I convinced her to let you have a home in her HOUSE."  
"Alright, alright, thanks." Chris smiled eventually. "Oh man. You know what that means?"  
"What?"  
"I can get a little closer than I intended."  
He slapped his friend's arm. "NO! You do that and I'll kill you."  
"With what? A stick?"  
"No. Look, I'll give you a deal."  
"A deal. No way. Not another one."  
"Ten bucks that you'll tell her by tomorrow."  
"TOMORROW?! That's too fast." But Chris was never the type to give up that easily.  
"Treat it like a way to motivate yourself. Ten bucks could buy you a few useful stuff."  
"...If you put it that way..."  
"For now, five bucks say that you walk up to that guy and start asking him about the French revolution in German."  
"But I don't know German."  
"Does it really matter?"  
"...Fine." And so he earned his ten bucks just like that.  
  
***  
  
"Stephanie!"  
"Chris!"  
"What're you calling for? You're currently wasting your money on calls. And I'm supposed to be broke."  
"Whatever. Anyway, I think you can move in tonight if you want to. I'll provide most of the basic ammenities, but you know, it'd be nice if you were able to provide for yourself something too."  
"T-tonight?" he stammered. Oh. That night? Moving along quite much faster than he expected. "Okay. But I think I'll ring on your doorbell just in case, okay? Are you gonna be at home?"  
"Yeah. Maybe a little early too."  
Chris smiled. Alright! Kurt was like his savior. Not only did he get a chance to be close to Steph, he was practically living with her. But he did have to pretend to be broke too. Which was quite hard because he really wasn't. That meant he had to take whatever he really needed most and give up that television, that sound system, that... almost everything. But it was all for Steph wasn't it? Grr. That cow. He fell for a cow.  
"Chris?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I only have one room."  
Holy crap. One room and the both of them are going to sleep in it. *Calm down Chrissy-boy, it's only sleeping in the same room. Nothing else.*  
"It's either that we share the bed, or you take the couch."  
It'd be so wrong to take the bed. So very wrong. So the couch had to spoil everything. And he had to give up sleeping in the same bed together. Not that he wanted to sleep in the same bed, just that it seemed to be more... Comfortable?  
"Couch. Couch. I will NEVER EEEVER sleep in the same bed with a scary moo-moo like you. The Chris will never do that."  
"I would take that as a good thing, then. So I'll see you later then?"  
"Yep."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
As soon as he put the phone down, he plopped back on his own couch. He was going to live with Stephanie McMahon.  
How cool is that?  
But he couldn't look forward to it too much. Not everything would usually go his way after all. Damn, he needed to get her something. At least to prove that he could be nice. What did she like? Would she take it? How would she react?  
On the other hand... Kurt just lived a block or two away from her. Yes! He could pop by anytime. And the bets would be fulfilled right in front of his eyes.  
This was going to be fun.  
  
***  
  
Chris arrived at her door. He prepared himself quite well, he thought. He rang the doorbell, and when she opened it, he felt great. It was like entering the gingerbread house with an angel inside. Did he just think 'angel'? He meant witch. But whatever she was, he felt like he was stepping in a whole new world.  
"Hey Chris," she said, walking into an embrace.  
"There you go with the sweet thing again. You can never change, can you? Oh man, and I have to carry everything in myself too, I suppose."  
"I'm sorry," she replied, trying to take a bag from him.  
"Hey, I was only kidding."  
"But it's a polite thing to do, so yeah."  
She took one from him anyway, and set it somewhere on the side of the floor. The house wasn't as big as he expected, but his expectations wasn't quite realistic anyway. No extremely large pool though.  
"There's alot here anyway. Fridge, TV, rooms, toilets, couch, blah blah blah," she continued, roughly pointing to random spots of the house. *Guess I have to explore for myself,* he thought, sitting back down on the couch. "And um, feel free to use anything you want. Just don't touch my drawers."  
Now, she shouldn't have said that. It was what drove people to open her drawers now. Curiousity came about that way.  
"Okay."  
So he might have been lying. Maybe that was a promise, but it wouldn't stop him from being curious about the drawer thing. He just would have to find out then. "Alright, so, yeah, I'm going to get myself ready for bed."  
The way that sounded gave Chris funny feelings inside. But still, he was taking the couch. The couch was those big L-shaped ones that actually had a little bounce to it, and what's more, it was pretty velvety. He STILL felt sad about not sharing the bed situation. Oh well, he didn't want to appear like some old... lecher. Or something like that. Right now, there was no Kurt to play bets on anymore, most of the day. So would Stephanie be a good partner? Did he say partner?  
Chris had to sort out all those thoughts right. They all seemed to go the wrong way, in every other way. He sat in the room silent, even until Stephanie was out. He didn't know what to do. Watch TV? Take a walk? Explore the place? He had no idea.  
"Are you gonna sit there all day?"  
"I guess not." He sighed. "Tell me what to do, please."  
"You can start off by unpacking." I've got another room---"  
"You have another room? WHY didn't you just tell me that?"  
"Because you never asked." She looked at the things on the counter. "Or you can help me clear up here," she said, nodding towards it.  
"You know what?" he said, immediately cringing deep inside at the mention of housework, "I think I'll go have a walk instead."  
"Aha, now I know one of the many excuses you will use to avoid house chores."  
"I'm your guest and you're supposed to treat me nicely."  
"That's not the point!"  
"That IS the point! Stephanie! I'm going out for a walk."  
Or rather, a little chat with Kurtie again.  
  
***  
  
"Damn! I never expected it to be so simple."  
"Just because she's a McMahon doesn't mean she's got to stay in a palace," Kurt said.  
"But she IS the princess."  
"Which is why she can decide where she'll live."  
Chris blinked. He never thought of it that way. "Actually, that's a good point."  
Kurt paused to think about it for a while. "Anyway, today's Thursday already."  
"You KNOW I'm never gonna make it. You KNOW that I'll never get the chance to, man, you ninny!" He pointed a finger at Kurt.  
"What? You have to remember that she's got to react too."  
"..No I don't! You just added that in to make it harder for me!"  
"You do. You just can't remember."  
"You're lying. I know it. That's what you did the last time we did something major."  
"Fine, I'll increase the stakes to a hundred bucks."  
"A hundred? Are you kidding? That'll be like..." Chris started to count fingers. "Alot of pizzas."  
"Still up to it? I really can't wait for the day for that to happen."  
"...What's the point of this, really?" Chris frowned, like he always did everytime he came to Kurt. "I don't see how this kiss plan is going to be effective."  
"Oh, you don't even KNOW what it does."  
"What, you tried it?" Chris thought for a while. "Wait, I don't want to know."  
Kurt frowned with him. "That was a long time ago."  
"Well, I don't want that to come up. Seriously, I'm never going to kiss her in the duration of my entire life."  
"What makes you think so?"  
He fell silent. "Gut instinct."  
"But you've got no guts!" Kurt chuckled.  
Chris punched him in the arm. His friend went on, even if it hurt. "I DO, tofu!"  
"...Not much of it then."  
Looking back at everything, he figured that Kurt was right. He didn't even dare tell Stephanie anything. Wouldn't it have been obvious by now? Boy, was she blind. But somehow, he HAD to try. He needed to, for the sake of the both of them.  
  
***  
  
A/N: It's chapter 5 and it's moving rather slowly. I've got to have a move on. Very soon. Trying my best yo update when I'm free, and well, I'm glad you people love the tofu man. And the Chris. And also, I'd like to say that Kurt would remain of what he is today... Bald. Nothing to be unproud of! Oh well. Tata, and lots of teevee ~ Pearlyn :P:) 


	6. Butterflies

Down the Road  
PG-13, just to be a little more careful.  
A/N: I guess it's another small step for Chris, and an agonizing wait for me. Happy brithday, Chris. 9/11/2002  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Don't make me do this."  
"Do it."  
"Don't make me do it."  
"You have to."  
Chris kept on walking, even if his mouth was coaxing himself and Kurt not to tell Stephanie. Of course, his body just wouldn't listen to his mind anymore. "I can't," he said. Finally, he stopped.  
"It's either a hundred bucks, and miss your chance forever, or give it a try and have the biggest rollercoaster of your life."  
He was right in a way. Hmmm, maybe he could do it. *Pluck up some courage Chris, you're the lion tamer. You don't run away.*  
Too many times this happened. It was like deja vu, only that this was deja vu alot of times. However, this was going to be different. It was THE time to come.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Just THINK."  
Kurt made a rap on the door and escaped behind a bush. "What are you---"  
"You're back already?"  
"Sorry, I just had a long thought about all this and uh..." He glanced at Kurt at the side who prompted him. "I wanted to have this walk to... think and that during this, this time I've come to a conclusion about some things." Kurt's handsigns and gestures proved to be quite bad. "Firstly, skydiving---" Kurt began to wave his arms. "---is not meant for the people who cut... up rabbits?"  
"What?"  
"I mean..." His best friend was doing something with his hands. "Cows."  
"Cows?" she echoed.  
"No, no, I don't mean cows, that's just some stupid lingo I picked up." Kurt slapped his forehead. He began to mouth the words: Tell her, and then made that familiar gesture 'I Love You'. Chris, being the person that he was, couldn't get these messages easily, so he just kept guessing. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. An anvil on his head. A piano falling on him.  
"Stephanie, I just wanted to say that I love you."  
There was that silence again. That eerie, stupid, time-for-you-to-panic silence. Was she freaking out? Did he do the right thing? Could she see Kurt from where she was?  
"Oh Chris, I love you too," she said, giving him a big hug. Somehow, this didn't seem quite right. Where was that big kiss? That breakdown she would have and the confused feelings? Kurt waited. And waited and waited for the moment, but it never came. Not even close. "It was so nice of you to tell me."  
"No problem..." he said, filled with absolute disappointment. She took it the wrong way, didn't she? She thought it was in that friend to friend manner. Kurt sat backwards and gave him the finger. Chris gave one right back, but not after the hug was done.  
"So, what else is new?" Stephanie said. "I thought of some new stuff to write about. I guess. Give me an opinion, hmm?"  
"Sure, but I'll see you inside in a few seconds." She nodded, then went back in.  
"You DUMBASS!" Kurt whispered harshly. "I've fallin IN LOVE. IN LOVE! Not I love you! IN frickin' LOVE!"  
"Calm down man. Please. Whoo. I mean, WHOA. That was one big moment."  
"What are you so relieved about? She thinks now that you're her best friend! And best friends NEVER get together! I mean, look at me."  
"Hey---"  
"And I do NOT mean it that way." Kurt scratched his head. "I guess, you owe me a hundred tomorrow."  
"We'll see about that."  
  
***  
  
Today was different altogether. It was a whole new attempt, and that bet, was his. HIS. He was so confident about it that he would want to laugh more madly than how his alter egos would. The week somehow changed when it came to an end, and Chris was that change. He hoped.  
"I have a plan that's far better than any that you've ever thought up of, my dear friend. I suppose that you still think that I'm not going to make it, aren't you?" Kurt shrugged. This was basically the same plan after all, just that it happened to have a little changes here and there that he wouldn't let Kurt know. "I happen to have two playscripts right here."  
"Oh no," he said. "Do you have a Plan B?"  
"I have SO many brilliant plans that they all end until Plan G."  
"So what if Plan G doesn't work?"  
"...Then I'll figure something else out."  
"Really?" He rose a brow. "Look, don't trick her into doing all that. It's just really dishonest. I mean, what happened to your integrity? I thought you said you had if not the same, more than I do."  
"I know. But it's just once. That doesn't mean---"  
"I does mean something."  
"Fine! If you have a better plan than all of mine ALTOGETHER, I'll follow yours!"  
Kurt sighed. "What day is it today?"  
"Saturday. Why?"  
"No! I mean what DAY is it today?" Chris looked at him quizzically. Kurt gave a big heavy sigh. "You're really the king of dumbasses, aren't you?"  
"What?"  
"You don't even know its your birthday today."  
"It is?" he thought hard. "Oh yeah. It is. Well, that's cool."  
"Then use the opportunity to get your bet honestly!"  
"What?"  
"You're so very stupid, you know that?" He was waving his arms around. He always did that when he was frustrated. "...Look, you can leave the rest to me."  
"To you? Hey, its supposed to be a bet. You're helping me..."  
"Look at it this way: I'm paying you to kiss her."  
Chris stopped. "Uhh, okay, since you put it that way."  
"Good," Kurt replied.  
  
***  
  
Kurt knocked on Stephanie's door. What was he doing? He was just caring too much for his friends, that's what. But in a way, it was a good thing. Kurt Angle, Olympic Gold Medallist and Motivator. Wow, that had a ring to it. Or Kurt Angle, Olympic Gold Medallist, Motivator and Great, Honest, Intelligent Friend. Now that was a title.  
"Hey, Kurt! What're you doing here? Chris told me he was with you."  
"He's still at my place. I need you to do something for me."  
"Sure, what?"  
"Can I..." he gestured into her house.  
"Oh, yeah... Sure." She pushed the door open a little wider for him to enter. "Have a seat."  
"I don't know if you know this, but it's Chris' birthday today... And I want you to do something for me. Well, more like for him."  
"...Okay," she said uneasily.  
  
***  
  
What was he up to? Kurt's plan could NOT have been any better than all his other plans.  
Stephanie started towards him, with a decent smile on her face. Kurt was behind her, arms folded and rubbing his eyes to pretend not to notice.  
"George Washington," Kurt mouthed behind her, giving Chris a peek of the green. His eyes went wide.  
In the afternoon, Chris always felt a little woozy here and there, probably because of not catching enough sleep. This was bound to wake him up.  
"Chris I realise from Kurt that today's your birthday... I didn't know. Either that or I have incredibly bad memory. I'm sorry. So, to make it up, Kurt suggested something, and he insisted on something, so..."  
When he felt her lips on his, he was positive that his eyeballs were somewhere on the floor, or that smoke was coming out of his ears. He reacted, she reacted... You get the picture.  
"Okay kids, I think that's enough," Kurt told the two, wanting to do something. "I don't want to have nightmares. Plus I don't want my best friend to drool all day from this day forward."  
Stephanie broke the kiss. "But that's not the point."  
"That is a very good point. It takes a hard time cleaning up my floors, okay?"  
Chris was practically frozen. His muscles were stiff and all bodily functions stopped. "Hey man, are you okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"You know what Steph? I think you should leave us alone for a while."  
"Whatever for?"  
"Just..." As soon as she was shooed away, Kurt stood in front of his friend and waved his hands about. "Hello?"  
"Dude! Did you just see that?"  
"Yes I did. And because of that, I keep Mr Washington in my pocket."  
"Hey! That's not fair. Why do you get keep the bill?"  
"Because I supervised the plan." HE straightened the note and folded it neatly in half to stuff in his jeans pocket. "It's only fair."  
"No it's not. Okay, fine, get me two boxes of pizza and twenty bucks that I can eat a whole box faster than you do without puking it up ten minutes after."  
"You're on."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sigh, happy birthday Jericho. I'll update ASAP... :P:\. 


	7. I Told You So

Down the Road  
PG-13  
A/N: I'm having the wrestling fever all of a sudden. *Has a seizure* Whoo! Must be because WWE is coming to my place. WHOOO! And I realised that you know, no matter what happens, smoochies just go on forever. HA! That'll show everyone. :). And things are going to come to a little boil soon... Cheers. :)!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Chris used the twenty dollars to buy guitar strings and a decent meal. Turned out that last night was the most disgusting, hilarious nights he had ever. Kurt was downing his seventh piece and then he sneezed... He happened to prove very well that his floors were sure as hell hard to clean. He even wanted to puke what he had this morning just thinking about it. That was already a fifth of Mr Washington for Chris.  
He took a bite out of the Big Mac in one hand and flipped through a Bigo magazine. What? Big Macs are cheap, and well, they feed a person. That's decent enough. "Excuse me dude, no eating in here. And are you going to buy that?" A teenage boy asked, pointing to the magazine.  
"Well FINE! If you won't let me do a little browsing in your store, then I never will!"  
"Could you keep it down man? You're gonna scare everyone away."  
"HEY! This so-called store won't even let you have a decent look at the TITLES! I'M NEVER COMING BACK AGAIN AND NO ONE SHOULD TOO!"  
  
***  
  
Wow, that was fun. He got sent out of the store by the manager, some guy named Greg. It wasn't like he was going there a second time ever in his life anyway. What should he do today? He didn't want to work. Working sort of wasted time. The Chris would never need any more conditioning.  
He was thinking about it most of the time. About the kiss, what else? Everytime he thought about it, he felt like he was floating. Maybe he was, just that he didn't notice it. Everything was possible when you were in love. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. The vibration caused him to yelp and jump a little. The passers-by stared at his reaction, lasting about a couple of seconds until they turned back.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey man, she's looking all over for you."  
"Tofu man? Why couldn't you just give her my cell phone number?"  
"She wants to talk to you about something face to face... It seemed pretty important."  
"Where is she?"  
"Back at her place. Where else?"  
"Okay man, thanks. I could never survive without a piece of beancurd by my side."  
"Shutup and go see her," Kurt replied grumpily.  
Chris pressed the top button of his Nokia. What could she possibly want?  
  
***  
  
Stephanie paced around the room. "I need to talk to you..."  
"Is there any more of that terrible kissing? Because honestly, I warn you that my breath could possibly smell strongly of a Big Mac."  
"Its not that." Chris suddenly had a bad feeling about her tone. "Yesterday was okay, right? I mean, it's not like you took it the wrong way."  
"What do you mean?" Yeah, what did she mean? He was starting to get worried.  
"Chris, you know we're friends right?"  
"Yeah. I mean, DUHHH."  
She sighed. "I'm just asking you to be my best friend in the meantime." Best friends? That didn't sound so bad.  
WAIT A MINUTE.  
Kurt did tell him that best friends never got together. And somehow, he was starting to take it very seriously. "Best friends?"  
"Yeah. I mean, it's not like you like me right?"  
*I DO! I DO! I VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH DO!* he thought, panicking. "Your point?"  
Stephanie took some time to piece her sentences together. "Well, I think that you know, you've been a really great friend to me, and I appreciate it. And you know, when I do find a soulmate, I want you to be there for me. I mean, I'm not saying that you have to be there, but I mean, I'd like you to be there with me every step I go. And I'd really appreciate that."  
What the hell just come out of her mouth? This was insane. She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't! No! Not now when he was head over heels about something. That something was her. "Does this mean that we can't date anymore?"  
Now what was THAT?  
"Did we ever date?"  
He was going to deflate right there and then. What kind of question was that? What was all that... *Delifrance! Kurt accompaniment! The restaurant with that lard fart! The peach roses that were sitting on the kitchen counter!*  
"Those were dates?"  
Oops. He must've said it out loud. "What were those?"  
"Nights out. Going out. Going out doesn't mean that they're dates." She looked at him. "Oh Chris. Did you think it that way? You did, didn't you?"  
How EVIL! "Um... No, I didn't." He was lying now. "You know, if its a best friend you need, I'll be there to fill in the job."  
"Thankyou so much. You don't know how much that meant." He stood up and Steph hugged him. It lasted longer than usual, maybe because inside he knew he'd never stand a chance anymore if her mentality was like that. "I really can't imagine me with you at this point of time." What exactly was happening at this point of time?  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go see Kurt about something."  
  
***  
  
"And she said she couldn't imagine me with her at this point of time." Kurt fell silent. "Oh man, I think I might cry."  
"Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. Did she really say that?"  
"Would I lie about this kind of thing?"  
Kurt leaned back on his chair. "You ruined it man."  
"I ruined it?! How the hell did I ruin it?"  
"Well, you didn't tell her that you were IN love with her. I TOLD you so. And second, I think you weren't ready for her. At all."  
"Oh, thanks. That sure made me feel better," Chris replied in a sarcastic tone. "Screw. Its all happening too fast man. I mean, it was just yesterday. YESTERDAY. I can't experience this."  
"Yes you can," he told him. "But you see, I'm sure you can prove me wrong that best friends can't be together."  
"I hope so. I really do."  
"In the mood for ten bucks?"  
"I could use it..."  
"Ten bucks you go to the catholic church two blocks away and moon the front entrance." Kurt paused. "You on?"  
"Why not?" Chris replied, with a smile forming on his face.  
  
***  
  
"Stephanie, I thought Chris was my best friend."  
"Yeah, he is. He still is."  
"How can he have two best friends? There can only be one bestest of the best friends, and you know, I think that would be me."  
Steph frowned. "He's my support. You're his support."  
"And that's not fair because no one's supporting me."  
"That's your problem, not mine."  
"You can't just tell him to not like you like that! It's hurting him."  
"That's not the point!"  
"That is the point! Steph, its been three days since you told him, and I can't stand him looking so sad. When he mooned the priest in the church and got the ten bucks, he should've been happier than he was. He likes you. Alot."  
"He does?" she stopped and her face fell. "I hate to break this out to you Kurt, but... I've met someone."  
"YOU WHAT?"  
"I met him two days ago and I thought he was nice... I can't believe he didn't tell me earlier. I can't believe YOU didn't tell me earlier."  
"Well, doesn't matter now. He's pretty over it."  
"You told me that he wasn't enjoying his silly bet."  
Kurt sighed. *When I have a plan, doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you all the time princess.* "You know, I think he'd do better as your best friend. Sorry that I ever thought of fighting with you." He had a plan alright. But he wasn't sure if it was going to work.  
"It's okay." She sighed. "What's that betting game all about anyway?"  
"Oh... Are you sure you want to play it? Cuz sometimes there's just somethings that you think you can't do."  
"Sure I can. I can do anything."  
"Okay then," he said, taking out a ten dollar bill. "Ten bucks... Says..." He cupped his hand over her ear and told her the bet. She turned red for a moment, but she had to show that she could play games and be good at them too.  
"Come on," he urged. "Show me what you got."  
And Stephanie did her dare.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I didn't know what I was writing about. Hope you understand. Well, this is just another chapter to add. Just wanted to wish Christian a happy birthday in advance. And well, I'm trying to update as much as possible, so check back in and browse through beyond page one for another chapter. :|... *dies of being too hyper* :|. 


	8. Falling Apart

Down the Road  
PG-13  
A/N: I think this is something that takes a look at what Chris is going to do while wallowing in self-pity. Have a little surprise at the end too. I don't know. All depends on you. :P. Oh, and Kurt's gonna be a dad in 5 weeks. Whoohoo!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Wednesday.  
  
How... unlucky. Perhaps Chris would have to name Wednesday the thirteenth an unlucky day. Friday didn't seem to be working these days. He sighed. He had probably counted that... About 17 times that day. He was bored too, so what would you expect? 'Dear Stephanie,' he wrote on that paper. Ever since Kurt told him the news, Chris decided that he should start living life day to day. Even if he was just 32.  
He stared at the ripples in the styrofoam he made with his coffee and stirrer. Why did all of this happen to him?Just a day after his birthday, and the person he wanted most was asking him to be his best friend. And best friends never got together. Look at Stephanie and Kurt in the past. They were best friends. Or... Or Julianne and her best friend Michael in 'My Best Friend's Wedding'. Or Pete and Sharon in 'Two Guys and A Girl', or like Willow and Xander. They failed to carry out a proper relationship. It seemed like Chris Jericho and Stephanie was about to be added to that list. Now that he had this on his mind, any other thought, he could not concentrate on. Maybe he'd feel better if he headed back home. To his old house. His possessions weren't there, but he sure as hell left everything that couldn't fit in his suitcase there.  
"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked. When he looked up, he felt even more miserable. "I'm sorry about that day, Chris."  
"It's no problem. I'm quite over that," was his reply. "I guess you know, being a best friend is better than anything else."  
She sat right in front of him. "Are you sure you're okay? Kurt told me you really liked me alot."  
"I did. But the word is did. But you know, I'm your best friend and that's just all... Wrong."  
"Exactly," Stephanie agreed. "I really admire how you get over things so quickly. I mean, you have a really strong personality."  
"Thanks." He didn't want to drink that coffee anymore. He slid the note off the table quietly and into his pocket. "What's new?" he asked, trying to lighten his own mood and leaning forward.  
"I suppose Kurt hasn't told you, has he?"  
"Haven't seen him at all today," he said. "What did he do?"  
"Oh well, you see, you know there are times when either you or him bets either one of you to do something?"  
"Oh no---"  
"Wait! I'm not done." This worried Chris a bit. Kurt had stupid terrible dares sometimes. He was sure himself that he was never allowed to step into that Catholic church again. "He dared me to... Uh..." She covered his ear in front and whispered it all into his ear. Chris' face turned red for her and a grin started to form.  
"No way."  
"Here's proof," she said, taking out last night's ten.  
"I didn't know Kurt hated that guy THAT much."  
Steph had drugged Kurt's neighbour's dog and set it loose all over its owner... And that owner happened to be his old highschool teacher. And Kurt was there to tar the poor guy too.  
After a few chuckles and giggle here and there, Stephanie spoke again. "I'm really glad that you're so nice to push your own troubles away to accomodate mine... I think you'll make a fine best friend." She smiled warmly, and Chris couldn't help but smile back. "I wonder why we never did this earlier."  
*That's because I happened to like you at some point of time and you liked me back.* His heart was screaming to label her something mean, or evil, or anything that'd the old Jericho would say to Mrs Helmsley. "I think I need some time alone."  
"You do?" she said, a tone of concern present. "...Alright then. I'll do just that."  
"Thanks," he replied. At least she understood. Kurt would just go, "Tell me! Tell me!" and basically give him a verbal challenge. That wasn't what he needed now. He figured that feeling sorry for himself once in a while wouldn't hurt.  
So why did this happen to him? Number one: because he was a giant softie. Damn, the truth really hurt. Let's face it; Chris would never hurt anyone intentionally. Even if it WAS Hunter, or some other mean guy. Hurt meaning either psychological hurt or emotional hurt. Hell, he'd beat the crap out of Kurt any day. His soft heart often gave way, and when he put so much interest in something it disappears in a cloud of useless nothing. Sighing always did some serious stress relieving.  
Thinking about how easily he gave his heart away made him feel so stupid. In fact, not only did he give his heart away, the person who was supposed to receive it didn't even know it was there for her. Another big sigh. If he had ten bucks for everytime he frowned or sighed, he'd be swimming in an olympic-sized pool of green. He'd even use the remainder to wipe his butt off. Its all her fault.  
He left the place after awhile and walked along the streets. He turned his head to the right and he saw the florist's, where he bought those roses for her. He was surprised that the roses were still alive, since roses didn't last for very long. Enough of the florist. He didn't want to look at anything that reminded him of Stephanie, so he continued down the street.   
Oh my, there it was, that restaurant. The chinless English fart was still there standing at the entrance. Ooh, one fine day, Chris was going to get his hands around his neck. He made a left turn and there was Delifrance. And further down was the shop where he bought the post-its where he wrote that letter to her. So much for not encountering memories.  
  
***  
  
"That's because its the only route to yourself," Kurt replied.  
"But its not fair that I have to think about her every five seconds. Ten bucks she doesn't think of me more than five times a day."  
"That's an unfair bet because you know its true."  
"Thanks alot. That helped."  
Both of them sighed in unison.  
"Do you---"  
"Did you---" they said together. Another big sigh.  
"You're such a loser, you know that?" Kurt said, frowning at him. "Now I guess you have to know everything."  
"Know what?"  
Kurt breathed another sigh. "I don't think its the right time to break it out to you."  
"Then you shouldn't have told me I have to know everything. Kurt, you never tell me anything important to me and you know, I don't think it's really worth for me to sit here and wait all the time for you until I'm begging, and I suppose you know that very well---"  
"She's found someone else."  
Chris was silent for a long time. "...You know you shouldn't have told me that."  
"You asked for it!" The olympian defended. "Besides, I think you should be there for her in case anything happens. Maybe you won't become best friends anymore at that time. Maybe, you know, you'll be more than just friends."  
"But more than friends doesn't mean that I have to be attached to her! That's what I want. And best friends never get together."  
"Best friends never get together while they're best friends," Kurt told him. "Best friends get together when they can accept it."  
"...You never said that." Chris whined. Not that he liked to whine, but at the postion he was in, he was entitled to do so. "Shit. Now you're confusing me. Who's she with anyway?"  
"I don't know. She's never told me. But I'm guessing it's some guy who owns some big place. Or something like that."  
"Don't think she's always that kind of person," Chris said, defending her case. "She's... Different."  
"Depends how good that 'different' is. Chris, it hurt when she smacked me in the head with a chair too." He paused to think. "I mean, it hurt not because of the chair, but it hurt inside because she dumped me live in front of national television."  
"She was married, you dork."  
"...Well, fine. But it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt anymore. The best I can do, is fix you up with someone else."  
"...No way. I'll never do it. I'm not at the position to do it."  
"For ten bucks you will." Kurt pulled out a note.  
"No," Chris replied sternly.  
"For twenty bucks then." Chris stopped to think. It wasn't the money, but perhaps he was right. He needed some time off thinking, and maybe being with someone else did work. He took the notes from Kurt, and shoved them into his own pocket.  
  
***  
  
Hoo boy, he didn't know he'd be going out with Victoria, of all people. He almost did strangle Kurt right in front of her. He'd get him later. Definitely.  
"Chris? You alright?" she asked, linking arms with him. He felt so weird. So very very very awkward to the point that he felt like worms. And being a worm was weird.  
"I'm... fine," he replied. He wasn't used to this at all. But Kurt did a good job of not making him think about Stephanie. He was too busy feeling freaked out with Victoria. With all this closeness, he wasn't used to it. She was being too nice. Maybe she was trying to get into his pants eventually. No way. He'd never let that happen.  
They stopped by at a bench on a bridge and sat down for a talk. "I guess that you're still thinking about her," she began.  
"I am. Always. I can't help it." He had to admit, she was awful nice. He might like her instead of Stephanie.  
"I can't really blame you. She must've made an impact."  
Impact was an understatement. "I liked her alot."   
She smiled at him, and took his hand. "You're gonna be okay. I think you know it yourself. In the meantime, I think we'd better salvage what we can tonight." She leaned in for a kiss, and Chris reluctantly took it, and pulled away as fast as he could. Actually, that was pretty nice. He was starting to worry less about Stephanie now, and he was sure that he could start anew. "Can we go?"  
"Sure," he replied, swallowing.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Chris was back on his feet again. He was thinking that he might be falling in love with Victoria. He even started to call her Vic, and they talked and talked about alot of things. He whistled as he walked the streets and stopped by the windows of that store he was kicked out from. *Losers. Wonder how they're doing.*  
As he expected, not many were there. He was so proud that he could influence THAT many people not to go to the store any longer. He migth as well get inside to check it out again. Ha, what a laugh, but his laugh was about to be cut short. "Hey you, you're not supposed to be here!" A man pointed out. He seemed to be that 'Greg' guy, the manager that kicked him out. "You're banned from entering this shop."  
What Chris saw next made him forget how good last night was. Stephanie came out from the shop and she looked beautiful as usual, except for that puzzled look on her face. "Chris?"  
"You know him?" the manager said.  
"He's my best friend!" she gave Chris a hug. "Why'd you ban him from here?"  
"He chased all my customers away."  
"Was it a bet?" she asked.  
"On my own free will," he proudly said. "Anyway, what're you doing with this hardass?"  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to each other." She gestured to Chris. "Greg, this is Chris, best friend, and Chris---"  
He couldn't believe what he had heard. Somehow, he'd felt a piano fall on his head.  
"---this is my boyfriend, Gregory Allen." 


	9. Always You

Down the Road  
PG-13  
A/N: Thanks DC, you've been kind to me. :P:).  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"KURT!"  
"WHAT?"  
Chris rushed into the place, not being able to take it. It had been three days after what he found out, and he couldn't keep it from Kurt any longer. Once Kurt recovered from absolute shock caused by Chris' mad interruption, he settled on his recliner. "So tell me how it went with Victoria."  
"She was nice. She was... great. I think I like her alot."  
"Good," Kurt said. "You didn't do anything did you?"  
"She kissed me, and that's about it. We talked. Kurt, there's something else I want to tell you."  
"That can wait. Now tell me---"  
"Kurt! I'm going mad! Kurt! I have to tell it to you!"  
"What?" he asked, a bit annoyed. Chris was panting, and he could suffer a heart attack if he wasn't careful.  
"You know the guy whose business I wreaked havoc on?"  
"The one about the Big Mac?" Chris nodded in response. "What about it?"  
"That guy's Steph's boyfriend."  
"So?"  
"KURT! I LOVE HER! I CANNOT POSSIBLY TOLERATE HER BEING WITH SOME---"  
"CALM DOWN!" Kurt shouted, equaling his volume. "You have to be happy for her."  
"How exactly can I be happy for her? Do you know how much this Chris hates her for making him feeling this way? D'you know? And so you fix me up with some nice girl like Victoria and think that its going to work? What's wrong with you?"  
Kurt had a strong reaction in store for Chris, a side he'd never seen before. He couldn't take whatever Chris had to blame him for. "There's nothing wrong with me, Chris. I'm only doing my job as a friend, and I'm pretty sick of taking the blame. Your decisions are yours to make, and I've left them for you to deal with."  
"You never---"  
"I HAVE!" He blew up. His face was red, and his heart was pumping twice as fast. "What do you want me to do? Crawl on my knees and beg for forgiveness? They're your mistakes, and it goes as far as that. Not mine."  
"You don't give a damn about me. Its like entertainment to you, isn't it? Some mad, funny shit for you to watch. I'm not stupid. I don't even understand why you've got your nose so far up my business. Or why you even care."  
"I happen to be your best friend, and I'm the only one who's going to support you. If you don't feel that way at all, I guess you won't have this best friend anymore. I've got so much more to handle than you."  
"What are you talking about?" Chris said, looking at him. "More than me?"  
"Don't think that you're always the first thing I think about every morning, like what you do with Steph all the time. You'll never understand what I feel about some things and ---"  
Chris interrupted and the huge quarrel came up from nowhere, voices risen so loud they could be capable of being charged with disturbing the peace at this time of hour. Swears and curses were plentiful and they seemed so close to resorting to a fist fight. Chris continued his long winded speech and Kurt was doing the same at the same time.  
"---you don't care because you're too busy with your own problems? What kind of a best friend are you---" Chris continued.  
"---what frick of a right do you own to demand me into causing all your problems and I'm probably the best that you'll find---"  
"---Then tell me what those problems are since they're so damn important---"  
"---You want to know?" Kurt said, so angry at Chris for being an asshole. "You want to know?"  
"Yeah I want to know," Chris replied before he finished. "Tell me what's so fucking troubling your mind."  
"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH STEPHANIE TOO DAMMIT!" He yelled, then cooled off a little with hard clenches to his fists.  
Whoa. Hold up. HOLD UP. Chris' brain stopped. Rewind. Stop. Play. Kurt said that he was still in love with Stephanie... Great. Now Chris felt bad, like he was in the wrong. In frustration, he ran his fingers through his hair and let a few locks fall here and there. He plopped down on the chair and covered his red hot face with his hands, running them down. He felt like crying now. No, not now.  
"Don't you DARE tell me that I don't give a damn about you!" Kurt shouted, his finger shoving down on the air above Chris. "I have been there twenty-four seven, all day, everyday, for you. Don't tell me that I haven't been a good friend, because I know that I have tried my very best to be there to support you." Kurt allowed himself to breathe. "Just take a good look at yourself. You can't cope with anything. So my job is to help you out with that. If you can't see it, then fine. Because I don't want to waste my time with someone who throws my help back at me." Finally, he simmered down and returned to his calm self again.  
Kurt was so right for blowing up on him. It gave Chris the biggest slap across his senses of his entire life, and he was glad. He was just being selfish, venting his anger on his truest, bluest, best friend.  
There was a stony silence that dominated the moment of five to six minutes, then Chris managed an apology. "I'm sorry," he said, tapping his fingers nervously on the dark leather, "I was just being stupid."  
"You bet you were," Kurt shot back. "But I'm glad we had this conflict."  
"...I'm still in shock man, I mean... That Princess is one lucky girl," Chris said. "I do believe that she's very much for me though."  
"That's right, be selfish," Kurt retorted quickly. "It's hard to get over, but I'm still trying to. I don't believe that you're helpless in this case."  
Chris smiled. "Thanks alot man." He looked around the place. "You know, I'm feeling a little hungry. Care for some pizza?"  
Kurt pasted a disgusted look on his face. "No thankyou. I've had enough experiences with that. I don't think I'll be touching any of it until very late in my life."  
"I'm ordering it anyway.... Ten bucks says you speak to the pizza guy in a german accent and make him understand you." Kurt immediately went for the phone.  
  
***  
  
Stephanie called Chris and wanted him to get better aquainted with the boyfriend of hers, then rush off to meet Victoria again. Not to sound bad, but he wished he could cancel Victoria to have more chances to mess up the fool. He made his way to another restaurant, in which GREG picked. Chris bet it was cheesy. Of course, no matter how cheesy the place was, Steph would like it because he was her boyfriend. Said like a spoilt 5 year old kid.  
He took a right turn and walked across the road, passing by cars that emitted smoke in his face. His hands were in his pockets, feeling cold and nervous all of a sudden. He was going to meet the record store manager who was Stephanie's boyfriend, whom he was going to hate when he met him. He stepped into the crowded place, looking around for her...  
"Chris," Stephanie called from behind him. He turned around and she was looking quite... better than usual. She was looking like herself, but she had a glow. How peculiar. A yellow three-quarter sleeved turtle-necked top, accompanied by just some normal black slacks. She had a white hairband on her head and hardly any makeup at all. Stephanie looked like Stephanie, but just after she came from a day spa. She just looked... nicer.  
"Take a seat?" she asked, her voice snapping him out of a daze. "Chris?"  
"Yeah?" he responded with a faraway look in his eyes. "Steph, I think... I think you look nice today."  
She smiled warmly and extended a hand as a gesture for him to sit, which he did obediently. Of course when he said anything, he didn't notice her boyfriend standing directly behind her. This began to make Greg rather weary of Chris, even if Stephanie had told him that the blonde was her best friend. The both of them followed suit and took their places next to each other.  
"I do believe that you're pretty good in filling your duties as a best friend," the manager began.  
"Better than you'll ever be," Chris muttered under cold breath.  
"Sorry?" Greg replied.  
"Oh, I said, 'the best one that you'll ever meet'," he replied quickly. "Anyway, I suppose you picked Stephanie for a reason."  
Greg smiled to himself and put an arm around Stephanie. Chris felt a little jealous at that. He was supposed to be the one doing that, not this poofy man. Stephanie looked up at her boyfriend with a smile of her own, her hand reaching up unknowingly to stroke his. Ugh, that sort of twisted Chris' gut. "Well, you see, we bumped into each other in the grocery store, and there was this big upset about the things we dropped..." The rest of his yap went into one ear and out the other for about the end of ten excruciating minutes, but when Stephanie spoke, she shortened the story drastically. He went from nodding his head robotically, to becoming intent.  
"We just met by accident and from then onwards, I think he's very much suited for me."  
Suited for HIM? *What about me?* Chris thought, his brain on panic mode, and like a knife was stabbed in his midsection. *What about this poor man whose heart plays jump rope everytime for you?* He felt that knife turn in his gut at her words, but on the outside, he just sighed.  
"You're a very lucky man, you know," he heard himself say.  
"I know that," the man opposite smiled. "Tell me about yourself then."  
So he began, and told him how HE met Stephanie, then talked about everything else.  
"Kurt?" Greg asked. "The name sounds rather familiar."  
"That person's his very best friend," Stephanie said.  
"But I thought he was your best friend," Greg nodded to Chris.  
"Its complicated," she said, trying to let Chris have the chance to explain who Kurt really was.  
"...You know the guy who climbed to the top of the roof of a house and did a really good King Kong imitation? Yeah, that was Kurt."  
"You're friends with a madman?" Greg said incredulously.  
"It's not that. We just have frequent betting games and we dare each other to do stuff. Its fun."  
Greg gave Chris one look he couldn't interpret. Stephanie came to the rescue and added, "Its just a game they play... I happen to play it too sometimes."  
"I see," he said, nodding in understanding. "Well, nothing too outrageous I hope."  
"Oh, you don't know the time when I stood in front of the---" Steph gestured for him to cut it off.  
"Chris, don't you think you should tell something else?"  
"No, I really want to hear it," Greg insisted, leaning forward a bit.  
"I mooned a cathedral," he said, lowering his volume.  
"A what?!" Greg frowned. This was going truely well until the mention of bets. "That's just absolutely... That's totally... Psychopathic, a word that can only describe you!"  
"Calm down Greg!" Steph said, playing peacemaker here. "Don't have grudges against people just like that."  
"I am NOT a psychopath, I only like to have a little fun with my friends! Is there anything wrong with that?"  
"There's definitely somthing wrong with---"  
"STOP IT!" Stephanie yelled, throwing Greg's arm off her shoulder. "Why can't the two of you grow up?"  
Chris stared in her eyes and relayed her a message that she could receive, then looked back down on a seated Greg. "I think I've done a little too much growing up already," he said, then got up and left the place angrily.  
  
*** 


	10. These Things

Down the Road  
PG-13  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"So how did it go?"  
"Kind of... Bad. I thought it was bad," a frowning Chris told Victoria.  
"...Well, what else? It couldn't just be bad for nothing."  
He sighed and shifted uneasily. She was stting so close to him, when she had about a foot and a half worth of sitting space on the bench. "I guess, well, you know, I suppose I must've said something wrong." He thought for a while. "D'you think it was Kurt?"  
"Kurt?" she echoed.  
"Yeah... I told him about Kurt, then it led on to the dares and well, from there he went hysterical about some things and then I walked out of the place. To cut a long story short."  
"I suppose the mention of Kurt did do something wrong... But you can't blame him for being so famous sometimes."  
"I think you're right," he said, ending off with a sigh.  
"So... Do you like him?"  
He stared back at Victoria with a 'what do you think' look. "I HATE him. He's not very nice either. Always suspecting. Ugh, I feeling like twisting his neck a full 360."  
"Calm down," she said, patting his shoulder a little. "I think that you should just tolerate him for awhile. He could turn out nice in the end."  
"Nice? What's the use of being nice when all he does is huff and puff dirt in your face?"  
"Then do it for Stephanie," she told him, after a short moment of thinking. Stephanie this, Stephanie that. Sometimes, she just couldn't stand it. It was always Stephanie. If they were supposed to be going on dates, then what were they doing discussing exes all the time? She even felt like considering Steph her enemy, even calling her bitch now... But for Chris she couldn't bring herself to. He was just so vulnerable at this time.  
"...For Stephanie?" he thought for awhile. "What's the use?"  
*Maybe he's really over this whole love thing with her...* Victoria thought. "Do you still love her?"  
"I don't know," he said quickly. He was getting a little more depressed and angry by the minute. At who, he just couldn't decide. "I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what to feel."  
She leaned in a little more closer to him, in which he shifted again. "Look," he said, wanting her to move away, "I'm just not comfortable with you at this level yet. I need a little space to breathe sometimes too." Maybe she'd understand. Or maybe she'd stand up, slap him in the face and scream, "You straightforward bastard". But she did neither. She just shifted away, like he rejected her. Now he was feeling so bad.  
"Sorry," she apologised. "I just thought you needed comfort."  
"You gave me that, thanks. But its just that I know you want to take things further than all that."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Oops. He might be getting himself into alot of trouble here. "You just keep sitting so close... Its making me... Claustrophobic." He wanted to say "barf", out of fun, but he figured not. "I just recovered from a major heartbreak, you have to understand Vic. It's not easy, especially when its Stephanie McMahon." She just nodded.  
"I'll see you soon," she said.  
When she left, Chris felt some sort of relief wash over him. She was just being a little pushy, but he had to admit that he liked her alot. ALOT. But no one would really cut deeper than Stephanie herself.  
  
***  
  
"I have an idea," Kurt said, like a lightbulb were to appear at the side of his head. "I think its quite good."  
"There's no problem... So why do I need your ideas?" Chris said, flipping through the channels on Kurt's television.  
"How's things with Victoria?" Kurt started.  
"...Okay, I guess. She's still very nice."  
"So that would mean... You like her?"  
"I guess so," Chris replied half-heartedly.  
"Does she like you?"  
"I guess so."  
"And do you think Stephanie would like to see the both of you together?"  
"I guess so."  
Kurt frowned. "You're not paying attention, you know that?"  
"Uh huh," he said, finally pausing on a channel. 'The Sopranos' were on.  
"Jerky, you've got to tell me the truth. Do you really like Victoria or not?"  
"I don't know!" Chris said in annoyance. "To tell you the truth, I don't feel very good around her, though she tries."  
"So you can tell Stephanie that you're together and get her all jealous and things will turn out your way," Kurt said.  
Chris stopped and turned around on the couch. "Are you trying to say that I should use her?" Kurt just kept silent. "No way! I'm never gonna do such a thing. Never. I can't take advantage of her like that. If she finds out, she's gonna hate me forever. I really don't want anyone else to be hating me for some sort of stupid reason," he huffed. Then, the big sigh.  
"Don't look at it as if you're using her! In fact, you're not really interested. Aren't you just wasting her time?"  
"Have you even gone out with her at all?"  
"Its not like---"  
"Oh man, she's like glue," he interrupted. "Make that hugtight glue. Worse than UHU superglue. I mean, its not that bad, but she's just trying too hard. Besides, I can't really open myself totally. I can only do that with one person. I think you know who."  
Kurt hopped over the couch and made a perfect landing on top. "You could tell Victoria everything hmmm? Just make it look like you really wanted the relationship, but you had some good reason not to have it. It'll work, trust me. She's not that hateful a person." He patted his best friend on the back. "I've seen Steph's boyfriend anyway. He's just some... nancy boy. I don't know what else to call him."  
"I'd call him a pansey or something wimpy, but nancy boy sounds just right. Just like how 'Tofu' kinda suits you, yeah?"  
"Shutup, Chris, tofu's old."  
"That would make it stale right? Gross, stale tofu. That would mean that you're old and gross Kurt."  
Kurt left the couch immediately, grumbling.  
  
***  
  
"Steph, I don't know how to break this out to you," Chris stammered. He couldn't believe he was going to go with that old guru's ideas. He couldn't believe that he thought it was good. He was having quite alot of regrets now.  
"Break what out to me?" she asked, blinking. Damn! She was looking so innocent. It might hit him harder to see her reaction than how she might feel it.  
"I... uh... Hmm." He folded his arms and tried to think of a way to tell her without hurting her. Even if it was only half true.  
"Is it serious?" she asked, shifting the little items on the counter.  
"Depends on how you see it," he replied, trying to remain calm. *Let's hope the worst is just being kicked out of the house.*  
"What is it?" Steph said, but this time he could tell she was growing a little impatient. She turned and grabbed a wet cloth from the side of the kitchen sink, then turned back to wipe the counter clean. Maybe the worst was having the kitchen sink being thrown at him.  
"...Steph," he said, adjusting himself to a comfortable position to communicate with her from the couch, "...I'm going out with someone else, if that's okay with you."  
There was this long pause before he responded, which made him have mixed feelings. One side was happy, the other one was sad. Happy because he might have made her jealous. Sad because he might have made her jealous.  
"I'm happy for you," she said finally. "I'm glad you've actually found someone."  
Glad? Well, she didn't really sound that genuinely happy. In fact, it took her quite a while to process all of that into her brain. But she smiled her warm smile, and it made Chris confused. "Wow, that went pretty well."  
"Think I would snap?" she sighed. "I'm really not that unreasonable."  
This was confusing. Was she happy or not? "Who's the lucky girl?"  
*She said lucky!* he thought excitedly. So she realised how much of value he was worth after all. "Victoria."  
"Really? And she's from where?" She thought it was another Victoria. Fancy that.  
"...From the company... That Victoria?"  
Suddenly, he found Stephanie's head lift a little higher and she looked almost... Scary. Very un-Stephanie. "That Victoria?" she imitated his tone. She was surprised! "Victoria, the new addition to the... Victoria?"  
Then he noticed her tone was a little angrier for some reason. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm perfectly fine,"she replied sternly. "But, Victoria?"  
"You got a problem with her or anything?" 'Cause if she did... Uh-oh.  
"No, I don't. But Victoria?" she said again. She was upset that it was VICTORIA. He didn't know why either, but the plan was working quite a bit.  
She started to wipe the counters faster than before and shining up everything else on it. When she was done, she started it all over again. "Steph, she isn't so bad."  
"I guess first impressions don't count here, do they?" she dropped her towel and went over to the couch to where he was. "I'm sorry. I thought it was... weird when you told me it was Victoria. Perhaps we could have a little double date sometime, hmm?" She placed her hand on his knee, like she understood everything that happened and it was back to normal again. But maybe she did that for some other sentimental reason. As if she was going to lose him forever and this was the last time they actually talked as they were. Good friends. Maybe even more than friends, but he didn't know how Stephanie really felt anyway.  
"Sure." *Aww man, you aren't gonna lose me at all, Steph.*  
Her eyes darted here and there, until they came to him again. "It feels different now, doesn't it?"  
"What feels different?" Chris asked.  
"...Nothing."  
She stood up, and the whole 'moment' seemed to perish into thin air. And Stephanie was back behind the counter, trying to act like nothing happened. He could see it clearly now... Quite clearly at least. She was jealous. "We'll make that double date thing soon, okay? How about after tomorrow? Seven?"  
"...Alright." Everything was changing. Changing so much that now HE was setting a timing for going out. "I... um... I've got to go settle a few things now." She placed her towel back in the sink and left for her room.  
Love sucks so badly.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update for ages. I've been battling depression and other unhappy stuff, but you're not going to accept all of that, right? Yeah. So, sorry. For taking so long, and having a short chapter. Try my best for the next one. 


	11. Rivals

Down the Road  
PG-13  
A/N: There's lots I want to say. Firstly, happy belated to Christian. Secondly, congrats to Kurt who has finally become a dad in reality. And I can't believe Chyna and X-pac are gonna tie the knot. And also, I'm keeping that ass cream vid permanantly! :].  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Chris started pulling on his pants. Unfortunately, he had to take an afternoon nap and from the afternoon, it stretched to the evening. "I gotta go pick her up," he told himself, finding the rest of his clothes. Stephanie went out earlier in the day with HIM, and she told him to meet her at the place where he told her... Where was it? Nevermind. Victoria would know. *Casual,* he thought, then took off his pants. *Khakis,* he thought again. He threw it straight at the wall and messed up the whole room with clothes all over the place. For a man, he had an awful lot of clothes. In fact, he could estimate about three hundred pieces. But who cared? He didn't really wear all of them anyway. Once he found that white-collared shirt he wanted, he dialled the phone and left it on speaker mode. So much easier than trying to hold it by the side of his neck. *Tuck in or tuck out?* he thought, as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Victoria answered.  
"I'll meet you in five Vic... I'll see you," he said, then put on the khakis he looked for in the jungle, a.k.a the closet.  
"Sure," she said, then he heard a click. Once he was done, he ran out of his room like a madman and took the keys to the house on the counter she kept wiping the other day. He did an olympic jump over the couch that Kurt would've been proud of, then sped out the door. *I think I can make it.* He glanced at his wrist, but no watch, so he ran back in with that same jump to hunt for his watch.  
"Finally," he huffed, locking the door. Then he realised his hair was all over the place. "Screw." He said, and went back in. When he came out, he was frustrated as hell. He had about two solid minutes to pick up Victoria, and he was still at his door. "No more screw ups this time," he told himself. He shoved his keys in his pocket and it really pissed him off that he couldn't find his wallet. "SHIT!" he exclaimed, and the lady passing by glared. This time he entered through the open window, which was relatively faster than unlocking the door, then got his wallet from under the bed. He escaped through the window again, and then ran like the wind to pick up his date. Stephanie would really mind if she that he trashed his own room right? No time for cleaning up this time anyway.  
  
***  
  
"Stephanie!" he greeted cheerfully. "...and Greg," he continued reluctantly when Stephanie gestured to her boyfriend. He wanted to hug her so much, but her boyfriend was present and his grilfriend was there too, so...  
"This is Victoria," Chris introduced. Stephanie seemed to be eyeing her closely. Her boyfriend just welcomed the both of them warmly and offered them their seats. While Steph gave this look to Victoria, Chris and Greg were having their own stare down.  
"Order please?"  
Thankfully, the waiter managed to break this competition. He handed them the menus.  
Chris mumbled something to the waiter, and then Greg just pointed out what he wanted. Stephanie took the same; Victoria matched with Chris. As soon as the waiter departed, Greg spoke. "So, how long has this been going on?"  
Chris looked at Victoria for an answer. "Going for about three weeks. Quite smooth actually."  
"That's great to hear," Greg said. "Stephy and I have been together for quite some time..."  
*STEPHY?! That's entitled to close people, not horse-faces.* It nearly brought out a snigger from him.  
Stephanie managed a bright smile. "Honestly, I'm glad I met him. I'm really glad, because he's been there all the time, and I've found something in him... That I don't think I've come across in other people before."Then Greg wrapped and arm around her shoulder.  
Ugh! It could make Chris puke litres. And what Stephanie said... It was kind of heartbreaking. She didn't find that 'something' in him at all? But the way she looked at Greg... She really was happy, wasn't she? Wasn't that the point of his existence? To make sure she was happy?  
Just then, he saw Greg's arm move from her shoulder to her hip, and it made him want to give him an immediate Walls in front of the whole restaurant. Or just throw a really big table onto him. Victoria pulled Chris a little closer to her. Oh, right. The plan. It was supposed to be working. She pecked him on the cheek, and then he looked at her. Another heart not worth to break. One fine day, he was really going to strangle a certain someone for suggesting stupid things. "Vicotoria... I like her very much. More than I thought," he said.  
"I love her too," Greg said, smiling and leaning into Steph. He used that 'L' word! The 'L' word! Oh no. Luckily, everyone didn't notice much of a difference.  
"I thought of taking a step further," Chris said, which earned a surprised stare from Victoria, a bit of an upset look from Stephanie and still a smiling face from Greg. He would smack that right off his face if Steph weren't here. He shocked himself even. He was getting himself into some deep crap. "A small one at that," he added. "After all, its no point rushing things." The atmosphere changed.  
"Are you saying that we're rushing things?" Greg asked, his smile replaced by a frown. A hard frown at that.  
"I didn't say anything like that."  
"But you were directing that comment toward the both of us, weren't you?"  
Chris frowned. This guy was a P-A-I-N I-N T-H-E A-S-S. He was always thinking that Chris was against him, one way or another. Sheesh.  
"I WASN'T, okay?" He rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have something against me?! Am I that detestable to you?"  
Victoria whispered to him that he should calm down, but Chris just waited for a reply.  
"If you insist on knowing," Greg began, "yes, I do. In fact, I find it repulsive that Stephanie's best friend happens to be you!"  
"Why I'm gonna---" Chris stood up and reached out, but Victoria pulled him back.  
"Greg, sit down!" Stephanie said, trying to handle her own boyfriend. "Its not worth. Please."  
Greg straightened his jacket and sat. "I want to leave," he whispered harshly into her ear. "Right now."  
Stephanie couldn't take much of it. Not anymore. "Why the HELL are you so worked up for? Just because he made business drop for one day, it doesn't mean that you've got to cast my friend away! I swear that you've got no idea how much I try to mix with your friends. Is it so hard to just accept mine?! All you EVER do is end up with a brawl with Chris and you KNOW I want all of it to happen successfully. Some boyfriend you are." Steph took the towel from her lap and threw it down on the table top, then left the place.  
"Look at what you've done," Greg angrily growled. He went after her.  
After all that, the food didn't even make it yet. "I see why you don't like him very much," Victoria said. "I'm sorry. Let's go. I'm sure you have a lot to say to me."  
Oh yeah. He forgot about what he said about taking a step further. Shit, he was going to get himself into so much trouble.  
"I do, don't I?" he laughed nervously. *God, help me!*  
  
***  
  
He had to lie to Victoria all the way through... He didn't know whether she really bought it or something else, but he thought it went well. Chris managed to set that date up with her again, but it was just Stephanie that was tagging along just to get better aquainted with Victoria.  
"Ten bucks says you can't do a handstand and change the channel," Kurt said.  
As for Kurt, Chris just thought everything went back to normal. Kurt understood what he felt, and well, he didn't think that he wanted to listen to anything associated with Stephanie either. And Chris thought he was in a mess.  
"...You're purposely making it hard for me, aren't you? The couch is blocking the way," he said, struggling to maintain his handstand.  
"Now you have to change the channel," Kurt watched in amusement. The blood was rushing to Chris' head, and he couldn't take it, so he fell on his back. He grumbled and handed Kurt the money.  
"Damn you. You're cheating by making it an impossible bet."  
"Its possible... You just don't have that skill," Kurt chuckled. "Anyway, you kind of look upset. I've got some liquor in the fridge."  
Chris looked at Kurt disbelievingly. "Since when did you drink?"  
"I don't. They're just there. If you look on top, you can find my supply and daily needs."  
Chris stepped over to his rather small-sized refrigerator, and opened. The cold fumes came out the insides lit up. "Geez, do you want to be known king of your fridge? What's up with the effects?"  
"I didn't do anything... It was just made that way I guess. And I like the fumes. It's cool, so shutup and don't criticise."  
"...Chill out." Chris turned back to the fridge, and his jaw dropped. "Tofu man! You could feed a third world country and give breaks to millions of breastfeeding moms around the world! What is up with you?"  
"I don't like going to the store. People keep looking at me."  
Chris reached right inside for a cold Heineken bottle and placed it on top to close it. "That's because you bought all the stock."  
"Its not my fault that I like drinking something that's good for me! Bone mass! Osteoporosis!" Kurt argued.  
"Your bone mass stops growing after you hit thirty, dork. And you claim to have intellegence."  
He blinked. "It does?... Oh. Well, who cares. I like it."  
Chris found a bottle cap opener and popped off the cap of his beer.  
"...I'm sorry to bring this up... But... I think your plan is working."  
"My plan? Its yours now. I only helped you with the basics."  
"...Can I ask you another thing? I've been wondering about it for a long, long time," Chris said, taking a swig.  
"What's that?"  
"...When I moved in, Stephanie told me not to touch her drawers. Do you have any idea what's in them? I'm almost dying to find out."  
Kurt thought for awhile. "She keeps her diary in it... And a few other things that I don't want to mention," he replied uncomfortably, shifting uneasily on the chair. He couldn't make eye contact with Chris.  
"You saw?"  
"...Well, kind of! It wasn't my fault. But she just told me not to read anything in her diary... Had some pretty important stuff. You're not going to steal it are you?"  
"Damn right I am. I'm going to have to think of how."  
Chris sat silent and plopped back on Kurt's recliner. "I hate that shithead boyfriend of hers. Such a retard, and he sucks so much---"  
"Whoa, let's not go there," Kurt interrupted.  
"Stephanie's such a bitch. Bitch! I hate her for doing this to me. Bee aye tee cee aaych. Bitch. Argh," he exclaimed.  
"Man, are you alright? You're going a little bit crazy."  
"Sorry. Felt frustrated," Chris apologised. "I'm going to kill that friggin' bastard, son of a bitch," he whispered. 


	12. Your Feelings

Down the Road  
PG-13  
Disclaimer: The Song 'Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word' belongs to Blue and what ever record label its under.  
A/N: ~~ denotes song lyrics. And in my time, today's Dec 6th, one day ahead of the US.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The tough part about trying to snoop around someone's property was that Chris had to get the book while Steph was in the shower. She took about 5 minutes, or what seemed to be 5 seconds to him, to borrow the diary and just read through it just for today. She was sure to put something in it today. He used the term borrow, because he was going to put it back anyway.  
By the time he sneaked into his own room, he sat up on his bed and flipped it open. It said,  
  
'If you ever dare read further than this page, not only are you dead meat, you are trespassing my property and you're breaking part of my heart. Get out or face the fury of my scorn and evil.'  
  
Whoa. Stephanie sure was snappy about the warning. But it was a risk worth taking, since he was bearing horrid screeching and yelling from her the past years. Maybe he could just bear it all over again until everything settled down.  
He started from the back, and flipped until print could be seen. So he decided to start way back when he had that dumb note. Most of the thick book had been filled, and it dated almost everything from the end of 2000 until now. She sure had a lot of time for a General Manager.  
  
~What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to make you care?~  
  
'2nd October 2002  
Wednesday  
  
Felt weird today. Maybe it was because Chris kind of asked me out, and I acted as if it was a small thing. I mean, it was a normal thing. But you don't get asked out very often. Had to chase him about a mile or so to find that out, but I'm glad it happened. Unfortunately, being the doofus he was, he waited at the wrong restaurant, the one opposite of what I suggested. But things became better... I thought it was pretty fun. Ordered pizza at my place and we talked about things like life, the past dates that we've been in, how they ended... I have to admit that I felt comfortable with him tonight. Made me feel... Me. Just being Stephanie McMahon, not caring what other people thought, whether my makeup was okay, whether I was saying something wrong or not... Just me. And I think I'm starting to like him because of that. After all, I used to think he was cute... Oh man, did I just put that down? Ugh, forget it. what's past was past, and I think this could actually work.   
Until then, Stephanie.'  
  
*She used to think I was cute!* he thought happily. With a smile, he decided to head on to another entry.  
  
~What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there?~  
  
'3rd October, 2002  
Thursday  
  
Lots of work today. Janice was on leave, so I had to work without an assistant. What a bummer. I managed to complete most of my work without any problems. Chris came in later in the day, and he did the unthinkable; he bought me flowers! I could tell that he really meant it, no matter how much excuses that he made up about giving me poison ivy and things like that. His blush was so obvious I had to be mean and make him even more embarrassed. After some silly banter, he asked me out again to my surprise. And well, I accepted. I didn't realise how happy he was... There was a gleam in his eye that gave me the impression. I made a slip and said I was going to bed... I guess I was a little off in front of him. He didn't notice anyway. When I closed the door, I went back to work and well, I could't concentrate. I just stared at the roses and thought about him. For awhile. Right now, I'm feeling very tired. finished work late and went back... Had some coffee to perk me up...'  
Beside the last few words it was a picture she drew of herself falling asleep on a table. Those moments were great... Too bad jerk off Greg had to come into her life. He skipped a few entries and read the part where she met Greg.  
  
~What I got to go to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?~  
  
'10th November, 2002  
Sunday  
  
I'm feeling pretty confused. I met someone today, and his name was Greg Allen. I thought he was nice. In fact, something inside me just told me that he was the one. THE one. He was sweet, he was charming, and he understood me. I was in the record store, and I was just looking around, and well, he just stumbled upon me. Its hard to explain, but I felt that he was right. We just started to talk... And well, we just clicked like that. I like him, I really do. He was telling me that he was feeling a bit angry, because he just divorced and he lost the custody of his kids. He had a son and a daughter, and the bitch of a wife ditched him because she found somebody else. What a waste. He was a really nice guy.'  
Chris frowned, but he felt sorry for the poor guy. Maybe that's why he was so snappy all the while. But even so, he wanted to be selfish and have Stephanie all to himself. It annoyed Chris, and it definitely gave him no right to be verbally abusing Chris like that.  
'Chris came to mind at the moment. I felt guilty, because I knew very well that he did like me. I was hoping that it wasn't deep enough, because deep down inside of me, I... I feel that Greg's really the one. I really hopes he understands. I'm so sorry Chris, I have to do this to you. Stephanie.'  
  
~What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word~  
  
'2nd December, 2002  
Monday  
  
'Breaking news today. Chris told me he had a new girlfriend: Victoria. King of the World meets his queen. When he told me, I just felt... Weird. I have to say that I was happy for him, but... I just couldn't let him go. All these days, and when this day came it made me realise that I couldn't really grasp the concept. Chris had a girlfriend. I guess... He had to be happy. I think he told me because he was sure she was the one too. And this was the... This was the same thing that I did to him. Shit. Now I feel bad. Reality kind of slapped me right in the face. I've realised that Chris couldn't be there for me all the time, and that he had a life to live too... I felt a little sad to know that. Guess I was selfish too. All this time, I thought everything should've gone my way, that everything was there for me, waiting to use them. God, I guess that relationship between Chris and I is over, huh?  
'All day, I was thinking about it. We settled a double date, which I thought would cover up my feelings a bit. I hope it wasn't showing... He could've seen me as selfish. And I really didn't want that, so I tried my hardest to push the matter aside. I didn't call Greg to tell him, but I just stayed home, thinking about the rest of today. Chris? Are you still there?'  
  
~It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd~  
  
Chris stared blankly at the page. Was he still there? He really didn't know now. Maybe it was himself that was selfish... That he was doing all this for the sole purpose to prove to Greg that he could be better than him. Now he was getting confused. Oh, poor Stephanie. Ever since he told her, she'd been acting different around him. She never shared anything with him anymore, or for that matter, talked to him. The whole plan was to just make Steph jealous, make her dump her boyfriend, and probably have her all his life. He never thought that there was going to be little twists and turns in it. How naive of him. Now he had to break someone else's heart by telling another lie, put on a front for Steph, and keep his horns in when he spoke to her boyfriend. Why did he even want to go with this plan? It was the most sneaky, most dirty lies that he ever told.  
  
~It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word~  
  
'4th December, 2002  
Wednesday  
  
Dinner was disaster. Even if I tried not to feel something for Chris, it was there. It was inevitable. I can't possibly stand to see him with someone else, even if it kind of means that I might be jealous. When I saw him just snuggle up with Victoria, I didn't feel all that good. I didn' t even want Greg's arms around me anymore. I wanted to be left alone. And when Chris told us that he wanted to take that step further into his relationship, my heart stopped. What if he got married? What if... I don't know. Is it that bad for me to not accept facts? After all, he's my best friend... I should be kind of happy, shouldn't I?  
Greg was too sensitive. That jerk just couldn't be nice to one friend of mine. ONE. My best friend. I don't see what was so hard about that. In fact, when I left the restaurant, I think it was the last of our relationship. They're always at loggerheads... I just can't deal with that. I don't even know how I feel about Chris Jericho anymore. Its so.. frustrating.'  
  
~What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to be heard?~  
  
Chris felt a sense of relief in himself. Did that really mean that the Stephanie/Greg relationship was over? If it really was... Chris was happy. But Stephanie could feel that she would never like Chris again. After all, there was Victoria that he still had, and that was already a very good reason to keep away from developing something with him. He read on.  
  
'If the case is that I can't deal with anything anymore... Maybe there's some way to end it. Stephanie.'  
  
~What do I do when lightning strikes me?~  
  
He ran his fingers over the ink smudges on various areas of the page. She had been crying by herself, and he didn't even know. Right in the house, and he didn't have a hunch that she'd be that upset. Nothing could bring tears to Stephanie. He just wanted to make things right for her again. But when he started to read the last written page, his face turned expressionless.  
  
'5th December... 2002...  
Thursday  
  
This is mixed up. This is... shit. I can't believe all this is happening.  
Greg called me up a billion times today, but I picked up when I was so damn annoyed at him. He told me he wanted to see me that day, later in the evening. I just felt so sick of him and thought that maybe he needed just one last time to settle it once and for all, so I agreed.  
I told Kurt everything after I knew Chris left his place, and he listened. But you know what? He had to say that he still loved me. He told me, no matter what I thought, no matter what I did or said, nothing could keep him from loving me. Was that just a statement, or did he mean something? I'm sure it was something, but it made things worse for me. Three men falling in love with me, and I don't know what the hell in the world to do. So screwed up. Now I have to deal with Kurt at the same time, and I really cannot take it. What about Chris? Damn bastard.  
When I saw Greg, I felt like slapping him upside down, but I refrained. We sat down and talked... And you know what?'  
  
~What have I got to do?~  
  
Chris didn't want to read anymore, but his fingers couldn't move. What did it really take to have her back?  
  
'He proposed.'  
  
~What have I got to do?~  
  
'And I said yes.'  
  
Chris wanted to rip the book apart, and hide under his pillow like a little kid. Instead, he closed it gently, and he left it in his lap. Stephanie was going to get married. To Greg. Gregory Allen Smith. Low life bastard. Who came crawling to his knees to Stephanie.  
"Chris?"  
The moment his eyes saw her coming to his door, he shoved the blue diary under his pillow and leaned back. "Yeah?" he replied.  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem to be... A little sad about something."  
"Its nothing." *Nothing my ass.* "I've got lots on my mind."  
Stephanie nodded. "Well, I hope you'll be doing okay for the rest of the time, then."  
He weakly smiled and she left. He didn't get to finish up what she had to say.  
  
'I'm sorry I had to say yes, Chris. I'm sorry I still have feelings for you. I'm sorry... That I still love you.'  
  
~When sorry seems to be the hardest word~ 


	13. The Burning Effect

Down the Road  
PG-13  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*Pain in my ass.*  
Chris was flipping through a Vogue magazine, which obviously wasn't him, but he just wanted to look like he was doing something besides thinking about her.  
*Thorn in my side.*  
He hadn't seen Kurt for quite sometime now, but it didn't really matter, did it? Some best friend. And Victoria... He could dump her in the sewers for all he cared. He had no heart to feel anything for anyone. Maybe it was Kurt's idea for him to be with Victoria so that if Steph were to have a change of heart about Greg, he'd move straight in and play the knight. He wasn't surprised that Stephanie hadn't told him about the engagement yet. She never spoke a word to him, or even looked at him for that matter. Not this morning. Not ever, as long as he lived.  
*Grease in the bucket.*  
He couldn't help but curse her over and over again. It was her fault. Who told her to act the way she was in the first place? Of all the people he had to encounter, of all the businesses he had to get into, of all the girls he had to fall for, it just had to be her. HER. Stephanie McMahon. He knew he couldn't help himself to these love-hate relationships. The relationship sucked so badly because they just didn't click. What an excuse.  
*Dum---*  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he heard her say for the first time that day.  
"I'm perfectly fine."  
"...You're reading Vogue's stupid October issue, you're not sitting on the couch, the television's not on, you've never said good morning, and your room's not in a mess. Don't think that I can't see that."  
"Please don't bother me. I'm not exactly in the mood right now," he said, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table. "And I was bored. Vogue was just there, I wanted a seating change, I was saving electricity, I was too tired to greet you, and I wanted to be neat this once. Is that good enough for you?"  
"Right," she answered solomnly. "I'm believing you only because I trust you."  
Was that so? Funny how she used the word trust.  
"Okay." Then everything went back to its original, boring state.  
  
***  
  
"She's WHAT?!"  
"Tieing that stupid dead knot," Chris told Kurt. "I read her diary... And I think you're an asshole."  
He sighed. "I'm sorry. Something came over me."  
"What, an evil spirit out to ruin my love life?"  
"Could you be anymore melodramatic?"  
"Yes..." Chris replied. "Anyway, I think it sucks for the both of us. Fair and square." He stalled. "I'm square! Damn, she made me square on the first denied date. Even speech is affected. Very close to being drones."  
"I think I might cry... And I think I really might be tofu... Its your fault."  
"My fault? Its a personality trait that's born within, Kurt. Its your mom's fault."  
"Shutup about my mom," Kurt retorted almost angrily. "Just lay off the subject, okay?"  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Chris spent almost the rest of the day drumming his fingers in thought on the counter's plywood. *She's getting married,* he kept thinking. *She's getting married. And she never told me.* "I'm so sick of thinking." He looked around. "Kurt?" His best friend may have gone out or something, and he was so tied up in those thoughts that he couldn't even notice. His brain was going to me a melted mass of nothing if he didn't stop.  
The door opened and there was Kurt with bags of groceries. "I thought you still had gallons of that milk in your fridge," Chris said, eyeing the plastic bags.  
"Doesn't matter. If there's a war or something you know where to run to," he replied. "And I bought things that weren't dairy too." He set all of it onto the counter in front of Chris and scratched the back of his head. "Seems a bit lighter than before though..."  
"...That's because half of your milk is dripping on the floor," Chris told him. "You bought crisps? Don't kill me with your extra work outs."  
"You know I told you how hard it is to clean the floor!"  
"Well its not my fault you did the groceries. Hell, these aren't even considered groceries." Kurt frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Chris just casually brought the bags to the sink and sat back down. "...Anyway, I've been thinking---"  
"Anything new?" Kurt interrupted. "Because that's been happening four times as much lately."  
Chris managed a sigh. "Whatever. I think I'm nice to her enough already." This earned a funny look from Kurt.  
"Did I hear right?"  
"Yes, you did. Its about time I reverted to that... 'Meanie', was what she would refer it to. I can't take this anymore... I'm gonna catapult whatever crap I have under my sleeve at the both of them, and well, I'm using Victoria to the limits. Enough is enough, Kurt, and I'm trusting that you'll keep this a total secret."  
"...You have my word," he replied reluctantly. "But I'm not too sure about that idea."  
"I don't care anymore. I want to get back at her, and if it means that I'm gonna get her to hate me, then fine. I'm sick and tired of all that shit... In fact, my feelings are kind of subsiding. I suppose its alright now," he finished, twiddling his thumbs. *Maybe that last part wasn't necessary.*  
"Don't go too far though. I won't allow that. Don't do anything stupid---"  
"I know what I'm doing! Geez, lay it off already. I know what to do. I'm over."  
*At least I hope I am.*  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Sorry it was short... Quite slowing moving, I noticed. But well, I'm trying to find time. :P. Oh yeah, what is up with that Chris/trish angle? Its kind of making me vomit my guts out. Until next time, ]-=+PeArLyN+=-[ 


	14. Move Back Out

Down the Road  
PG-13  
A/N: decided not to sit on my bum worthlessly. sorry.  
Chapter 14  
  
It took about a week before Steph broke the news to him, and she was pretty amazed that he didn't freak out or break down or something. But what she didn't know was that it was all over a long time ago. "Its going to happen one day," Chris said without emotion, like it didn't matter. Stephanie found that a little hurting, but she figured that he couldn't be blamed. Why should he care? He's got a capable girlfriend, and he probably could be affected that much. But not even a little bit... Not even a question as to when it was, or why... Puzzled her to a great extent.  
The so called 'engagement party' was going to be a bash, at least that's how she put it. It was pretty near the date centering about mid-June. Chris was invited, of course, and what's more, Greg somehow made him the best man at the wedding. That would be as fun as a barrel of monkeys. What could he do? Oh, let's say... Wreck the whole damn thing. He didn't think that marrying this fast would make sense anyway.  
Chris had a constant train of evil thoughts -accompanied by the cheesy evil grin- for the whole day. Everybody noticed, including Stephanie, freaking her out in the process. That bad smirk was back! "Are you feeling alri---"  
"---Finer than you'll ever be," he replied. He was going to start off slow, and tick her off bit by bit. He figured the consequences wouldn't be that bad that way.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard buzzing."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with you?" Chris shot back, equaling her irritability.  
"You're starting to get more and more intolerable everyday, you know that?!" She said with a frown marring her facial features. Chris hadn't seen that in a long, long time.  
"...Whatever."  
"What's wrong? Its like you never open up anymore," she said. "Something about me is seriously affecting you."  
"Stick your nose where it doesn't belong, why don't you?"  
"Fine!"  
"FINE."  
"FINE!"  
"FINE!!!" Chris finished.  
  
Everyday it went just like that. Quarrels became more frequent and deep, thanks to Chris. In fact, he missed the friction and heat their quarrels produced between them. Made things a little more exciting these days, even if their relationship was going downhill unknowingly. One fine day, Stephanie decided to resolve to drastic measures in order to relieve herself of him.  
"Chris, I don't understand why you're acting like this... I just can't take it anymore," she said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "i'm throwing you out."  
Yeowch. He didn't expect for that to happen. "Throwing... Me out?"  
"Yes, exactly that."  
"You can't do that! I'll have to move back to my---" Didn't he say he didn't have a place? "---to Kurt's place."  
"Then you'll have to go there. Get out."  
"But---"  
"Get out!"  
Chris sighed defeatedly. *What did I just do?! Now she's acting like a real bitch.* "No way."  
"Fine, then you'll see your things on the sidewalk if you don't pack up and leave in the next ten minutes. Don't think I'm kidding you." Then, she slammed the door to her room for impact.  
*...See things on the bright side, Chris. At least she gave you ten minutes to pack every single piece of clothing into whatever bag you can find.* Chris sighed. Why was he doing this? Maybe he should go apologize. *No, that'll just make me look like a total wimp.*  
"GET MOVING CHRIS JERICHO!"  
"Okay, okay. No need to be so touchy. Like I give a rat's parasite infested ass," he mumbled.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Kurt! Feeling lonely? Bored of playing with the microwave all the time? Well, you need Chris, new roomate of the future! What's more, you can borrow either one of the suitcases I'm holding!" Kurt's jaw remained hung. "All parts sold separately."  
Chris stepped in gingerly and set two suitcases and a carrier full of his stuff on the floor.  
"Wait a minute---"  
"I'll explain it in a minute," Chris said, straightening his shirt and sitting on Kurt's cow-print couch. "Okay. So I wanted to be the same-old kid again."  
"To the point."  
"I said something that I shouldn't have, so I got kicked out. I didn't know it'd be that bad."  
Kurt sighed. "You've been wanting to live there how long?"  
"A long time, but---"  
"No buts. You're an idiot and now, I'll have to add 'loser' to the name list."  
"Imagine all the great times we'll have living together, man!"  
"I don't want to. I'll probably get nightmares." Kurt looked around. "I guess I could clear the storage and stick you there."  
"Stick me there? What hospitality."  
"Well, its better than I leave you out in my backyard."  
Chris frowned. "Show me the place," he said unenthusiastically. Kurt went around the house and opened the door to the storage.  
"There's alot to clear, but I suppose you don't mind living with a few here and there."  
"This room makes yours look like a dump, honestly. I'd be happy to take this big momma."  
"Whatever you say... dude." Kurt went back to the living-room-infused kitchen. "Listen," he said from the sink, "I don't really think its a good idea."  
"Good idea to what?"  
"A good idea to make her not like you. Because she naturally does."  
Chris' head popped out from the room. "What?"  
"Believe me, she's liked you for a long time." Chris blinked. "And I thought I was stupid."  
"Fine," he said, swatting the subject away. "I'm going to use Victoria too, if you didn't know. Hopefully she isn't as revengeful as Steph really is."  
"Whatever," Kurt said, picking up a plate and just wiping it with a cloth. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble. Oh, and if you didn't know, I'm the camera man for the wedding."  
"I'm the best man! Do you know how..." he silently grumbled. "Its just not right!"  
"I'm the camera man!"  
"So?"  
Kurt frowned. "Camera men don't get cake. At least in general." Chris rose a brow. "What?" he said, after viewing Chris' expression.  
"Man, you're such a kid," Chris said, shaking his head.  
Kurt defended, "I'm not!"  
"Are to."  
"Am not!"  
"Are to."  
"Am not!"  
"Are to."  
"Well I'm not the one who's whining about all this. Get a grip J-man."  
"J-man?" Chris repeated.  
Kurt shrugged. "Something I thought of. Better than whatever tofu crap you made up. Anyway, I don't think that you're going to be successful on this whole manipulate-and-use idea."  
"Of course I will. I'm Chris Jericho," Chris said. "I can pull anything off."  
"Anything?"  
"Anything."  
"Then you start by helping me out," he finished.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God, this is worse than making the maid bet," the J-man complained, hauling a large trash bag.  
"Do you want to live out in the streets?" Kurt threatened.  
"KURT! Don't you remember that I actually HAVE my own place?"  
There was a slight pause. "Then why are you living here?"  
"Because," he began, hoping the bag wouldn't rip, "remember you had to open your big mouth and said that i didn't have any cash, so i sold my place?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, we haven't exactly told her the truth, have we?" Silence. "Which is why I have to stay here to keep the lie going. And what the hell do you throw away? Anvils?"  
"No, normal things like cans and glass bottles. Maybe, you know, you could like tell her the truth."  
"That'd be embarrassing, really."  
"Anything for the love of your life," Kurt said. "At least I would."  
"Oh no you don't. She's mine."  
He frowned. "No, she's Greg's. Her fiancee, remember?"  
Chris frowned just as much. "Thanks for rubbing it in." The phone rang and Chris reached over and answered. "Kurt's place, we give the worst conversations ever, and we'll make fun of you." Kurt stared daggers at his friend. Chris gave him the thumbs up. What he got in return was the receiver's tone. "Hello?" He looked at the phone. "I think I just chased off your friend."  
The phone rang again. Kurt made a dive for it, but had to battle with Chris. "It's mine, you moron," he yelled, kicking his friend away. The whole set fell to the floor along with Kurt, so Chris gave it up and started laughing at him. "Kurt Angle speaking."  
"So he's really at your house?"  
He immediately gestured for Chris to shush up, that it was Stephanie. In milliseconds the room turned serious. "Yeah, he is. You can see how stupid he's being."  
"Mmm, okay. Well, just checking."  
"Checking for what?"  
"If he's living anywhere else."  
"Like where?"  
"Man, you sure are nosey," Chris said. He received a death glare from Kurt. 'Ok, Ok' he gestured.  
"...Like if he's living at Victoria's place. But I mean, it doesn't really matter to me anyway.."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Maybe some other time..."  
"Say hi to Greg for me, if I see him mistreating you, I'll beat him up. Maybe an ankle lock or two."  
"Me too!" Chris whispered, but not loud enough for her to hear.  
Stephanie laughed. "Yeah, okay..." She smiled, and Kurt could hear it. Too bad for Chris. "Kurt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell... Tell -him- I'm sorry. He was acting childish and all, I couldn't help it. Hope he doesn't have any hard feelings."  
"I'll make sure I do."  
"Thanks," she breathed, what sounded like a hard sigh of relief. "Love you so much Kurt, thankyou. I'll see you round."  
"Yeah, take care." She hung up.  
"So, what'd you talk about?" Chris asked, almost too eagerly.  
"Things. She wanted to know if you were staying here for real. She thought you'd stay at Victoria's... I think she's still concerned about you."  
"Really?" He thought.  
"She also said that she's sorry. But you were childish. I can't blame her, you're really irritaing when you're that way."  
"Really?" he said again.  
"Yes, really. In my opinion, I definitely think that she might be a little jealous if you were to get closer to Victoria. Women are so competitive, it scares me."  
"Really?"  
"Is that all you can say? God, help me. You're thinking about her now aren't you?"  
"So what if I am? Its not like YOU don't think about her."  
"I'm giving way to you! Damn it, if only you knew how its like to be me."  
"Lame, crazy, conniving... You're right." Kurt got up and shoved the bag to Chris.  
"Shutup and get going." 


	15. Security

Down the Road  
  
PG-13  
  
A/N: Let's just say... I've got my writing groove back. Wanting to keep the story short, nice, and simple. Couple of hints there.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Today was day one of his plan. Date with Victoria.  
  
And double date with Stephanie again.  
  
Chris called her and patched up a little, though he was feeling bad about not being sincere about alot of things he told her. Like that he thought Dork-guy was alright and that they should do the date thing again to get to know him better. Of course, he still felt he was an ass, and his ulterior motive was just to make her jealous. Really really jealous. Really, absolutely, extre---  
  
"Your call, J-man," Kurt said, holding out the phone. "It's HER."  
  
"Her?" In a split second he realised, "Oh, her." He proceeded and cradled the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He swatted away Kurt's hands that attempted to adjust the undone tie around his neck.  
  
"Um, Chris?" Stephanie's unusually meek voice sounded.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, frowning at Kurt. "Go away" he mouthed.  
  
"Can we go somewhere else?I'm not comfortable with the place you suggested." There was slight hesitation. "I mean, you don't have to change just for me, it's just a suggestion..."  
  
"No, no, it's fine. Anywhere else that you have in mind?"  
  
"You know the place where you missed? You waited at the wrong restaurant."  
  
The memory flashed. "That bistro near your place? I'll be sure Vic knows."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Are you okay? You sound a little weak."  
  
"I'm fine," she answered quickly. A little too quickly. "You just go on and do whatever."  
  
"I wanna talk to her," Kurt bugged. Jericho planted his hand on his best friend's face and pushed, making him fall back hard. "Let me talk to her!" he whispered harshly.  
  
"Take care of yourself, tell me if Greg does anything wrong. Hey, Kurt wants to talk to you." He glared at Kurt and passed him the phone. "Man, you're such a PAIN!"  
  
"Shh," he said. "Hey Steph."  
  
"Hey Kurt."  
  
He spoke softer this time. "Take it easy on him. He's not very stable at the moment."  
  
"Who, Chris?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Just lay off all that lovey-dovey things you do with Allen, Chris is a little edgy about that."  
  
"I think I understand already... Thanks for your concern anyway. You're a wonderful friend."  
  
"No problem. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Bye Kurt, love you."  
  
As he put down the phone, he felt his heart drop. Somehow, he wished she meant it in another way. But he was going to leave himself out of the equation for now.  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"A couple of things that aren't really your business." Then he stuck his tongue out. "Ten bucks you won't---"  
  
"Not now!"  
  
"---wear the checked Burberry pants to the date."  
  
"Anymore things like that, I'm going to kill you! Here," he shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out a note. "Twenty says that you'll grin like a fool after you take this." Chris watched intently.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that." Chris narrowed his eyes as he waved the note around. "I said-- Oh fine!" Kurt handed his share. "I didn't even do the dare."  
  
"Aha." He adjusted the tie on his neck. "Ok, do I look alright?"  
  
"Let me see... Other than the sleepy face, and the horrid taste of clothes, along with the big head, I think you look... Ok."  
  
Chris sighed and walked out, "Forget it."  
  
"Ten bucks says---" Chris stepped in and flashed the finger.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Chris, I'm confused," Stephanie said when she saw him and Victoria. "I thought this was the date without Greg."  
  
"No, it's okay," he said. Ooh, now he felt like slapping himself. He now felt guilty of putting Stephanie in isolation without Greg. "I guess, you know, you girls can talk to each other." Now he was feeling ultra-guilty, because his motive was to make a sad-looking Steph jealous. Maybe he should apologise and give her a hug.  
  
"So," Victoria began, "I heard you're going to get married."  
  
Steph saw Chris flinch a bit at the comment. "I am... I'm quite excited."  
  
Chris could see her visibly brighten. His girlfriend continued, "Tell me what its going to be like!"  
  
So the girls went on and on. Did all women talk about things like that? But at least he could see, Steph was a little happier -much actually- before she first sat down and conversed. At least she smiled. He loved that.  
  
"---with a long train---"  
  
"---gold-plated posts---"  
  
"---marriage sounds fun---"  
  
"---probably two or three kids---"  
  
Chris dropped his spoon onto the plate with a clang when he heard Stephanie talk about that. The girls turned to look at him.  
  
"S-sorry," he said as he felt himself shrink in his seat. This was not supposed to be happening! The ideas were tying themselves into knots whenever SHE was around. What could he do, what could he do...  
  
"I wonder what my wedding would be like," Victoria said, then looked to Chris. He felt himself swallow. She smiled and turned back.  
  
That feeling was worse than when the time Kurt insisted that teletubbies was a whole conspiracy, something meant for another day. In the end, Kurt was throwing kitchen knives trying to prove his point. He couldn't think of getting married to anyone else, except for HER, the woman sitting opposite him.  
  
"You know, i think with Chris, your wedding's already perfect."  
  
He swallowed again. "Thanks." And he attempted to send a message with an uneasy look.  
  
"I think you need to relax a little," Victoria said, giving him a little massage on his back. Yeah. He needed to relax ALOT.  
  
"Look, I just feel so odd being a lampost in this dinner. I'm so sorry I just had to be here. You both look perfect," Stephanie said, shaking her head.  
  
"I certainly think so too," Chris snaked his arm around her shoulder. Victoria smiled.  
  
"You know... I'd better get back. Enjoy yourselves, alright?"  
  
She left in a bolt. She sure seemed eager to leave. Or maybe it was just Chris trying to make himself feel better when it didn't go as planned.  
  
***  
  
"That was quick, don't you think?"  
  
Chris looked at her. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," he said again. "I thought it was alright."  
  
"Well, I must've got carried away chatting."  
  
"So what do you think about her?" he asked, just out of curiosity.  
  
"I think she's a total bitch with no fashion sense, or any brains. I hate her, ugh." Chris blinked. "Oh please. Even you know it. She's wonderful," she laughed.  
  
"Oh," he managed, faking his own laughter. "Okay, I thought you were serious."  
  
"Men are stupid, what's funny they don't laugh until the woman does," Victoria said. "Anyway, I think it's great that you feel happy for the both of them, Stephanie and Greg. You've moved on," she stroked his cheek proudly.  
  
"Yeah," he furrowed his brow, "Moved on." After a bit of dreaming, he tugged her. "Let's bring you home."  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "Let's." Together they continued their walk.  
  
***  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"Not as I expected." Jericho channel surfed again, the second time of the night.  
  
"Hey, it's not my business, and I'm not nosey or anything, but there has to be something that's gone wrong that you wouldn't tell me." Kurt leaned over the couch. "Everyone tells me everything."  
  
"That's because you *are* nosey and you'd find out what's wrong anyway. It's a thing that you do."  
  
The american hero was not to be shaken. "Let me guess. Stephanie didn't quite get jealous."  
  
"I told you," Chris turned to him, "It's a thing that you do."  
  
"Hey, look. It's effort that you have to put in. You're the Ayatollah, remember? Dude, just clear your mind, because there's one woman you want to get back. That's your ultimate goal."  
  
Chris gave him a look. "And your undying love for her comes in when?" he snapped.  
  
"About that. I just need to clarify one thing. You, are my friend. Best friend. Stephanie, is my friend. Another best friend. What I want to do, is to bring two of my very best friends together because they love each other so much, and I'm pretty sure I can't separate you both like that no matter what anyone does. I don't matter. I also hope a dozen oil tankers fall on you, for being such a teenager."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Set out your priorities. What do you plan to do first? How will you get her back, even if she's about to be bound to another man? What are you gonna do---"  
  
"I'm going to break up with Victoria."  
  
"When I said planning,the word 'thought' comes to mind."  
  
"No, I'm going to break up with Victoria," he said, nodding. "I can't put her through this, I have a conscience that's eating at me. Better to do it now, than later, when I'm all tangled up in a web of... Confusion."  
  
"...Okay," Kurt said, nodding along, "Okay, that's a start." He then pointed to the television. "Hey, Buffy rerun."  
  
Chris rose a brow, after which Kurt sat next to him to watch a girl kick alot of ass. Chris thought to himself, *I hope I don't get my own ass kicked.* 


End file.
